Corazón Acristalado (Two-Shot)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Cuando eres 'rechazado' y humillado constantemente por todos a tu alrededor, cualquiera que te dé un poco de cariño que nunca tienes lo vuelve especial para ti. A Yuuri le pasa esto, aunque no con una persona en realidad, sino con una mítica criatura dispuesta a tratarle como su amable corazón merece [Vikturi]
1. Passivom

**Passivom**

Desde sus primeros años de vida y de saber cómo funciona el mundo se había considerado un completo fracasado, en todos los ámbitos existenciales eran un completo y patético fracaso o al menos eso era lo que él y todos en su entorno le habían confirmado desde tierna edad. Su sueño era ser patinador profesional ganar aunque sea un vez el Primer lugar en el Grand Prix Final, no quería ser una gran estrella reconocida por todos, tan solo quería sentirse como una por un simple y efímero instante, demostrarle a todos, a sí misma que si valía... Pero ¿Que creen? Fallo, de la manera que todos de forma cruel y morbosa esperaban. No se podía negar que había llegado increíblemente lejos, quedando en cuarto lugar pero aun así ¿Cómo pedirle estar feliz por llegar tan cerca y haber perdido?

Aunque tenía muy claro su sueño, su propia debilidad mental le hacía temer fallar otra vez, aguantar las burlas de todos sus conocidos y supuestos amigos. Decidió encerrarse en su burbuja, pensar seriamente en que hacer y si de verdad tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para volverlo intentar, su vida entera es patinar, no sabía porque esto es así, amaba tanto el bailar sobre el hielo... El sentir como su cuerpo fluía y se guiaba por la música, lástima que por hacer esto que tanto ama no pueda vivir...

Había vuelto a su casa, que era a la misma vez una posada de Aguas termales y que por otro lado sus padres tenían en una pequeña reserva de animales, muchas veces en su infancia había cuidado los animales heridos como Pingüinos, focas, un cachorro de león blanco, un delfín e incluso su cachorro de Poodle era hijo de una vieja perra que se había encontrado en la calle y llevada ahí para cuidarla. Los animales se podían considerar otra pasión, se sentía más afín con ellos que con los propios humanos... Cosa que nadie perdió para molestarlo diciendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era perderse en un bosque con sus animalitos

Volviendo al tema, noto que su madre estaba un poco alterada corriendo de un lado a otro para atender la posada rápido, era un poco extraño pues ella prefería la posada a la Reserva... aun cuando este tuviera fondos del estado y estos fueran muy altos

— ¿Pasa algo Mamá?—preguntó al llegar hasta ella, la mujer pasada de kilos volteo a verlo aliviada

—Yuuri-kun gracias a dios estás aquí... Espera que termine con los huéspedes, tengo que mostrarte algo

Casi como un niño pequeño se quedó esperando al lado de la entrada a su madre, la cual cuando terminó le comenzó a guiar hasta la reserva balbuceando un montón de cosas que no llegaba a comprender por lo bajo que las decía

—Hace un par de días nos encontramos un animal... Gigante en una zona muy boscosa de Hasetsu—logro entender

— ¿Que animal era? Todos aquí parecen ansiosos —comentó viendo como todos corrían de un lado a otro conmocionados

—Es esto—llegaron hasta una puerta de metal reforzado con una pequeña ventanilla, de ver el "animal" quedó con la boca abierta

Era enorme, no se podía dudar de aquella afirmación, debía medir unos 15 metros de largo y si se paraba unos 10 como mínimo si es que no era más. Recubierto de escamas en un color gris que le hacía pensar que estaba casi muerto, cuernos enormes junto a colmillos y unas alas que fácilmente podrían servir como armas debido a las espinas que tenía, era la viva representación del mito fantasioso más deseado del mundo... Un dragón

— ¿Es-está vivo? Es... ¿real?—preguntó pasmado sin apartar la vista del enorme reptil que yacía tirado en el suelo, parecía muerto pero pudo notar un imperceptible movimiento en lo que vendría siendo su caja torácica

—Lo es... por eso nadie puede estar aquí tranquilo... lo hemos estado cuidando pero no despierta y la prensa por desgracia sabe de él...—explicaba su madre con el ceño fruncido

—Es impresionante...

—No sé a despertado desde hace un par de días que lo encontramos

—Quiero entrar —dijo casi sin pensarlo con la vista fija en él, ahora percatándose de las cadenas enormes que de seguro habían mandado a hacer a la medida tiradas en el suelo aun sin colocarle

—Hazlo si quieres, si vas a estar aquí espero que nos ayudes un poco en su cuidado... Ya decidiremos que-

—S-se mueve

Las respiraciones se habían vuelto más constantes, las alas hacían un imperceptible movimiento y finalmente el animal abrió los ojos, eran azules aguamarina, en un tono brillante que seguramente en la oscuridad debían ser una belleza. Los que estaban dentro del recinto al notarlo moverse empezaron a aplaudir, ignorado el instinto de supervivencia que les decía que salieran huyendo del lugar. Al parecer el ruido alteró al animal que al enderezarse mínimamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando una expresión rabiosa y finalmente rugiendo con ira hacia arriba. Fijo su vista en la personas que le veían maravillados, molestándose más y rugiéndoles mientras se acercaba con clara intención de atacarlos. Los gritos comenzaron a resonar mientras intentaban huir del animal que de hecho, había pisado y matado a uno como si fuera una simple mosquita

—TRAIGAN LAS ARMAS AHORA—grito la señora Katsuki, las tenían en caso de que algún animal se pusiera extremadamente agresivo, era un poco contradictorio que tuvieran incluso una armería llena de munición letal y no tranquilizante— ¿¡Que haces!? ¡YUURI!—Aun con todo no intento pararlo

Yuuri entro corriendo hasta una chica que había caído al suelo seguramente rompiéndose algo, le ayudo a levantarse y está agradeciéndole vagamente salió corriendo a duras penas. El ala del dragón iba a impactar contra otra persona, su cuerpo no se movió pero parte de su cerebro -esa parte suicida que en él estaba amplificada- si funciono

—NO LO HAGAS—gritó con expresión desesperada. Para asombro de todos el dragón se detuvo y volteo a verlo, con una especie de mirada curiosa hacia él. Estaba al borde del desmayo, temblando de pies a cabeza donde estaba parado, incluso era posible que se meara encima del miedo

El dragón caminó lentamente hacia él, su sola cabeza era casi el doble del tamaño del cuerpo del pobre patinador de gafas. Las demás personas salieron huyendo del recinto pero quedándose desde la "seguridad" de la puerta a ver... pensando en apostar si mataría o no al joven adulto. Yuuri se quedó quieto sintiendo como el dragón le parecía estar olfateado, pegando muy levemente su cabeza contra su cuerpo. Finalmente el enorme reptil se quedó echado a los pies del otro, mirándole fijamente

—Ya está calmado—y se desmayó

* * *

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Te hizo caso...

—No me hizo caso, solo... No sé qué pasó y ya—decía tembloroso, apenas despertándose del desmayo y ya en su habitación en Yu-Topia con Vicchan -Su perro- recostado de su pierna

—Siempre ha tenido buena mano con los animales, quien sabe, quizás el dragón lo quiere de comida para más tarde o algo así—dijo su hermana soltando el humo del cigarro que se estaba fumando por la ventana

—Lo que está claro es que tú serás el que se encargue de sus cuidados... nadie de la reserva quiere acercarse

— ¿Los culpas?—se mofó Marie y su madre rodo los ojos

—Está bien... supongo...—susurro encogido en sí mismo

Al día siguiente había comenzado como lo hacía en su infancia, dándole de comer a los pingüinos, alguno que otro iba con intención de jugar con él, sobre todo los más pequeños; el león -apodado Zeus cariñosamente por él- le había brincado encima y lamido casi toda la cara, vio con cierto dolor que le habían sacado los colmillos más grandes, debía costarle un montón comer; las focas no tuvieron compasión y le tiraron al agua para jugar; los delfines intentaron mojarlo pero lo esquivó de milagro y finalmente... Debía entrar a donde estaba el causante de la tensión en la reserva

—Se le pusieron cadenas mientras dormía, quizás no sirvan pero no te alarmes ni nada... no es como que me haga falta hermano—dijo Mari pasando de largo de él. Yuuri suspiro a sabiendas de que aquel comentario era en serio, nunca entendió porque su hermana le odiaba tanto pero así era.

En la entrada al recinto del dragón habían un par de carritos llenos de comida, no se tenía ni idea de que podía comer ese reptil de 2000 toneladas como mínimo. Suspirando por segunda vez abrió la puerta con cierto miedo y maniobrando como podía entró con ambos carritos de comida, que hizo el suficiente ruido como para llamar la atención del animal. Se quedó quieto cual foto al verle acercarse hacia su persona, no parecía molesto pero como su suerte era una puta que se iba en cualquier momento prefirió no tentarla

—Te traje comida... ¿M-me entiendes verdad?—pregunto temeroso, el Dragón quedó echado con la cabeza alzada, asintiéndole para asombro de Yuuri—Mu-muy bien... Soy Yuuri, espero que nos podamos llevar bien—aún con el miedo inundando su cuerpo la sonrisa que le dedicó no fue forzada y mucho menos falsa—Si vas a estar hasta que te que cures debería ponerte nombre—meditó un poco con la mano en su barbilla, notando que el gigante movía la cola de forma excesivamente coordinada por la tierra— ¿O tú ya tienes alguno?

Una especie de gorgoteo le llamó aún más la atención, mirando en la misma dirección en la que miraba el dragón. Había algo perfectamente escritor en la tierra, se acercó un poco más, con la boca abierta de la impresión

—Viktor... ¿Tu nombre es Viktor?—pregunto mirándolo, casi sin tomar en cuenta que por estar tan cerca podía matarle de un solo colazo. El movimiento afirmativo de parte del reptil le hizo sonreír sin darse cuenta —Es un nombre muy bonito, te queda muy bien...— afirmó, un gorgoteo le hizo suponer que Viktor le agradece por el halago. Volvió hasta los carritos y tomo una manzana de las que habían en una enorme cesta, prefería descartar lo más estúpido— ¿Quieres comer frutas?—el gesto negativo de Viktor le causó gracia—Eres un dragón, claro que no vas a comer frutas... ¿Carne?—de forma bastante cómica tomó el enorme filete para mostrarlo, no iba a negar que le daba mucho asco. Viktor movió la cabeza de forma acelerada y se acercó, más que un dragón parecía un perro.

Al estar bien cerca y aprovechando lo lago de su cuello se echó de tal forma en el suelo que rodeo a Yuuri y ambos carritos de comida. Abrió la boca y Yuuri temblando metió ahí el filete, hasta que no quedo ninguno ni nada que pudiera gustarle al extrañamente manso reptil. Se acercó estirando la mano temeroso queriendo acariciarlo, esto podía ser más bien prudencia, cosa sin sentido pues Viktor acerco su cabeza para que terminara de acariciarle

—Eres más amable de lo que pensé —dijo nervioso pasando suavemente la mano por las escamas, se sentían ásperas y resecas—Porque estarás herido en realidad...—murmuró viendo una enorme herida donde comenzaba el cuello—... Con lo bello que eres, es una pena, ojala te cures pronto —Viktor acercó aún más su cabeza hacia Yuuri, olfateándole fuertemente—N-no soy comida—balbuceo pensando que Viktor tenía la idea de devorarlo si olía bien. El aliento caliente de Viktor le estaba poniendo incómodo y nervioso, más aún por un olor especialmente seductor en el ambiente... a saber de dónde venía si ahí debía oler a todo menos bien.—M-me tengo que ir

Viktor dejo de olerlo, en su lugar y muy suavemente le tomó de toda la ropa con el hocico y llevándole de esta manera camino con el humano quejándose hasta la pequeña cueva que había al final del recinto y metiéndole dentro. El olor que había sentido era mucho más fuerte y la mirada fija de Viktor en su persona no hacía más que empeorar la sensación que tenía por todo su cuerpo. El reptil parecía muy claro en lo que hacía, intentando que le acariciara o abrazara, era un poco extraño

—Me tengo que ir... debo practicar Viktor—regañaba suavemente mientras la cabeza del ahora frustrado animal se restregaba por absolutamente todo su cuerpo, especialmente la espalda y lo que seguía —Vendré todos los días a darte de comer—al escuchar esto se terminó el momento de refregarse contra el—Gracias...—el corazón le iba a reventar, esperaba que en cualquier segundo a Viktor le diera la gana de simplemente devorarle de un mordisco

Únicamente de alejarse un poco volteo a verlo de nuevo, si de por si parecía enfermo con esas cadenas la imagen que daba era mucho más lamentable... Una parte de su estómago se estaba revolviendo a cada paso que se alejaba del plateado e inteligente animal, no sabía porque, nunca le había dado este tipo de desazón con ningún otro animal al que atendiera o del cual se hubiera encariñado, resultaba bastante curioso en realidad, aunque no más al hecho de que Viktor parecía de en verdad interesado en su patética existencia

* * *

— ¿Que paso...?—pregunto al llegar al día siguiente, se había levantado un poco tarde por estar practicando saltos hasta muy noche -o madrugada más bien-. Un montón de gente estaba acumulada fuera del recinto de Viktor, cuyos rugidos se escuchaban desde ahí, debía estar histérico

—Intentamos que alguien más le diera su comida y le examinaras heridas del cuello pero...—vio como el médico veterinario en cuestión estaba en una camilla... sin piernas—No parece muy feliz

—Debieron molestarlo creo... ayer estaba muy tranquilo conmigo—frunció un poco el ceño, imaginándose desde disparos hasta electroshocks al exótico -por no decir fantástico- animal.

—Lo disfrazamos de ti, quizás eso le molesto o no se... Tu carne debe ser muy buena para el en su cabeza—se mofó Marie

—No me va a comer... creo. Solo ha jugado conmigo mientras le daba de comer. Voy a ver qué le pasa—ni siquiera con Zeus que ya en su momento tenía colmillos se había interesado tanto desde el principio, algo debía tener Viktor...No era normal, la sensación de ser esperado y mudamente deseado -por más raro que parezca- era gratificante y cálido, el pensar que le harían cualquier daño a tan amoroso ser le ponía mal

Entró al recinto, Viktor estaba intentando escalar los muros de piedra, moviendo una sola ala de forma desesperada, la otra más bien parecía floja. Tomo cuanto aire pudo cerrando la puerta, si alguien más entraba tal vez se alteraría más

—Viktor—llamo suavemente, pareció más un susurro que un llamado pero esto no impidió que el dragón le oyera. Salto desde sonde estaba y llego hasta el gruñendo, olisqueándole el cabello y parte de la cara -casi tumbándole los lentes ya que estamos-, dejando sus gafas llenas de vapor y obligándole a quitárselas. Al momento de hacerlo la descomunal lengua de Viktor paso por su cara, llenándole de baba y sangre al mismo tiempo—Esto es... asqueroso —un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo por la sensación tan rara

Viktor al igual que el día anterior le tomo se la ropa pero esta vez le puso sobre una de sus patas y casi enroscándose sobre su propio cuerpo mantenía a Yuuri ahí. Era como ver al dragón con un pequeño humano-peluche viviente para dormir, arropando a Yuuri con una de sus enormes alas y cubriéndole por completo así mismo junto a la cabeza de Viktor, dando una especie de ilusoria privacidad

—Solo tú puedes venir a verme

Anda... el dragón hablaba

—Me estoy volviendo loco—se agarró la cara y se rasco los ojos por debajo de las gafas—La depresión me está haciendo imaginar cosas

— ¿Es normal para tu raza primitiva y carente de habilidades hablar sola?

Y hablo... de nuevo

—ESTAS HABLANDO—chillo agudamente—ESTAS HABLANDO CONMIGO

—Si puedo hacerlo ¿Porque no?—preguntó curioso, con la misma expresión neutra de hace un buen rato

—Es-esto no tiene sentido

—Lo que no tiene sentido es que me engañen... Solo tú puedes venir a verme, tocarme y lo que quieras, si alguien más entra lo mataré

—N-no espera... no puedes matar gente —renegó de inmediato, con la mirada aguamarina clavada en su ser

—Me engañan, encarcelan, tienen odio en su cuerpo... el planeta agoniza por su existencia y unos menos no serán diferencia... Mucho menos si hacen sentir tan mal a mi Omega

— ¿Omega? ¿Qué es eso?—la sorpresa de que ahora Viktor hablara se había ido, más pendiente por la voz tan atrayente y sensual del "animal"

—Es algo que te hace especial por sobre todos los demás, pero casi sin importancia al ver tu corazón—la flexibilidad y tamaño de su cuerpo le permitió acariciar suavemente con el hocico uno de los mofletes de Yuuri—Eres Omega pero no te vuelves loco por mi olor—comentó desilusionado—Pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso si estás conmigo

—No entiendo nada...—admitió poniendo una mano en la boca de Viktor, quien la abrió y lamió la palma del humano

—Mi Omega. Yo soy tu alfa... Solo tú puedes verme y yo solo te prestaré atención a ti

—Eso no tiene sentido

—Eres apenas una cría, no vas a entender nada... Pero cuando no estés aquí junto a mí... No permitas que nadie contamine su corazón

—Porque no me explicas bien para poder entender... eres muy misterioso—se quejó, como si fuera una conversación completamente normal con un conocido de toda la vida. Una lamida a la mejilla le hizo arrugar un poco la cara. Parece que quería llenarle de baba por todos lados

—Eres lindo siendo ignorante, me gusta más así—afirmó lamiendo con gusto la cara del humano

* * *

Sabía que su ala rota no tardaría mucho en sanar, de hecho era una de las razones primordiales por las cuales se quedaba en aquel reducido lugar, con esas fastidiosas e inservibles cadenas, podía romperlas si quería pero era mejor quedarse en un lugar donde le alimentarán sin ninguna clase de dificultad. Como segundo punto y posiblemente más importante en su desordenada cabeza era que estando en ese lugar podía tener a Yuuri por un rato consigo

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porqué de tantos omegas existentes se fijaba en el Omega humano que ni siquiera sabía que lo era, daba cierto bonus por lo adorable que es esa cría confundida. Hasta cierto punto comprendía porque se había fijado en él al solo momento de oírle, olerle y verle, no tenía comparación con los omegas que había conocidos antes, era simplemente... diferente y eso le estaba enloqueciendo, más aún al ver que siendo un humano tenía un corazón similar al suyo, de cristal puro, incapaz de hacerle daño a ningún otro ser viviente que fuera inocente e indefenso, irradiando nobleza que absolutamente todos los demás humanos carecían, al menos los que hasta ahora había visto.

Alzo la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, el leve aroma que ahora era más fuerte en comparación de hace una semana inundó sus fosas nasales, delatando la identidad de quien acababa de entrar

—Buenas Tardes Viktor—Saludo Yuuri dejando un enorme saco lleno de carne en el suelo, no como que le llenara o necesitará comida absolutamente cada día pero no iba a negar la visita de Yuuri

—Buenas tardes... ¿Qué traes? Hay un olor raro—soplo un poco Fuerte, vamos que odiaba el aroma que se le quedaba impregnado a Yuuri de otros animales, que viniera con otro animal le mosqueaba

—Vine a presentarte a Vicchan—se agacho y cargó al pequeño en sus brazos, que estaba temblando a más no poder por el tamaño de reptil que tenía enfrente. Viktor acerco su cabeza y resopló, Vicchan empezó a lloriquear—Te tiene un poquito de miedo...

—Tu también me tienes miedo porque soy muy grande para ti, no es algo malo—comentó oliendo con más énfasis al perro—Para que lo trajiste...

—Ayer me preguntaste por lo que más quiero y aquí esta —le dio un beso en el pelaje marrón al animalito que le devolvió el gesto lamiéndole la mejilla—No hay nada ni nadie que ame más en este mundo

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Tu padre? No son como tu pero...—le resultaba bastante curioso que Yuuri era de lejano con los demás humanos, siempre olía a animales distintos pero jamás a humano...

—No me llevo muy bien con ellos—su expresión nerviosa y dolida causo cierto pesar en el dragón—Soy... Yuuri y nada más

—Que tienes eso de malo, Yuuri es especial para mí por ser Yuuri. El más lindo y adorable Omega que puede haber—paso parte de su hocico por la mejilla del japonés, una caricia que el otro estaba acostumbrado ya a recibir de parte de Viktor

—Nada... no creo que me entiendas—le sonrió dejando a Vicchan en el suelo

Al finalizar su comida esperaba a que Yuuri dijera que se iba, no porque quisiera, simplemente era la costumbre pero Yuuri parecía muy metido en sus pensamiento tos mientras acariciaba la cabeza peluda de su perro, alzó la cabeza y la recostó carca de Yuuri que se le quedó mirando

—Ya me tengo que ir...—suspiro dispuesto a levantarse de donde estaba sentado y recostado del enorme estomago de Viktor

— ¿Porque estas triste? Puedes decírmelo, soy tu Alfa, estoy para cuidar de ti

—Son problemas que un lagarto de más de 10 metros de altura no va a poder entender... Mi vida es un desperdicio con todas las letras

— ¿Porque ha de ser un desperdicio? Nadie es un desecho en esta vida a menos que haga cosas que le vuelvan basura—explicó en tono serio

—Es lindo lo que dices Viktor pero ya estoy acostumbrado a mi existencia sin objetivo—se levantó cargando a Vicchan que permanecía dormido —Es lo que pasa cuando sueñas muy alto

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño?—preguntó sintiéndose un poco más afín a Yuuri, si había algo que le remarcaban siempre es que era un completo y absoluto soñador, que Yuuri tuviera sueños que cumplir le emocionaba -aún cuando era algo muy común y trivial-

—Desde siempre he querido ser patinador profesional y ganar el Grand Prix Final al menos una vez... No lo sé, es mucho, no tengo talento suficiente como para lograrlo, fue muy obvio

— ¿Patinar... sobre hielo? ¿Eso te gusta?

—Es mi vida, creo que lo amo más que a los animales pero no estoy seguro... Me encanta cuando mi cuerpo se desplaza por el hielo y bailar sobre él... No hay nada más bello y que me haga sentir más libre y completo

—Quiero verte patinar

—Espero que instalen una pista por aquí para que me mires entonces—rió divertido empezando a caminar hacia la salida

Otra semana, casi rutinaria y perfectamente cronometrada. Alimentar a todos los animales apenas se despertara, pasar un par de horas con Viktor ahora con el aditivo de llevar a Vicchan, quien dormía plácidamente recostado del animal plateado, irse a practicar después de dejar a Vicchan en casa y seguir con la cabeza en aquella petición que Viktor le había hecho, quería verle patinar, no tenía forma de hacerlo porque implicaría sacar a Viktor de donde estaba y llevarle a un lago o algo así porque ni por error iba a entrar en la pista de hielo... a menos que destruyeran el techo, pensándolo bien no era tan mala idea

Pero ¿Enserio quería que le viera? Quizás el otro se estaba haciendo una imagen muy espectacular pero en sus tres coreografías propias no había nada de especial, mucho menos la música que había escogido en cuestión. Después de pasar cual fantasma sin decir nada frente a su madre caminó hacia su habitación, eran más o menos las ocho de la noche, se preguntaba qué se sentiría que su familia se preocupara por el... Incluso recordaba cuando se empezaron a portar tan indiferentes

El primer momento en el que dijo que sería patinador había desencadenado esta... extraña actitud, no entendía porque, parecían tenerle una fobia terrible a la profesión o algo por el estilo, ni que hablar cuando no tuvo de otra más que fugarse para participar en distintas competiciones a nivel nacional o internacional como el GPF. Entró a su habitación prefiriendo dejar ya el tema de su desgraciada relación familia, Vicchan estaba durmiendo en mitad del suelo, un poco cerca de la entrada

—Durmiendo muy cómodo no—hablo acunclillandose y empezando a rascar la barriga del perro, esperando que se volteara— ¿Vicchan?

Lo toco un poco mejor, estaba demasiado flojo, podía moverlo muy fácilmente. Respiro hondo, cuando se dormía muy profundo sus latidos eran muy lentos igual que si respiración. Lo zarandeo muy suavemente, al can le molestaba esto y se despertaba de inmediato al hacérselo pero... no se movió... estaba simplemente quieto

—Vicchan...—sollozo empezando a llorar, tomando el cuerpo peludo y pequeño del Poodle entre sus brazos. Los lentes se le estaban mojando por las lágrimas que caían una tras otra

Se tapó la boca para ahogar su grito, no podía ser... verdad...

 **...**

Alzó la cabeza y bostezo abriendo por completo la boca al escuchar que abrían la puerta muy lentamente, no era para nada normal que alguien entrara de noche... o tan siquiera entrara. El oler el aroma de Yuuri le emocionó, espabilando y saliendo de la estrecha cueva, encaminándose emocionado a donde debía estar su omega, dicha emoción se disipó al ver su estado

Decir que estaba mojado era poco, parecía haberse bañado con todo puesto, incluido el bolso donde tenía sus patines entre otras cosas. Viktor se echó y estirando el cuello quedo lo más cerca que pudo de Yuuri

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunto muy suavemente, fijándose en lo que Yuuri tenía en los brazos

—Esta... esta...—no quería ni decirlo aun cuando debía hacerlo, quizás para que el golpe terminara de llegar y llorar lo más fuerte que pudiese—No tengo a nadie más... con quien...

—¡Ya basta!—Gruñó, como pudo quito pequeño cadáver de Vicchan de los brazos de Yuuri, dejándolo en el suelo para después pegar su cabeza contra Yuuri. El japonés le abrazó la cabeza, llorando con todas las fuerzas tenía y sollozando lo más fuerte que pudiese. Desde lo recordaba estar jugando con Vicchan, no había un solo momento en el que no hubiera estado con él. Sus depresiones, sus momentos de alegría, jugar, dormir, todo era con él, hasta que se fue a intentar cumplir su sueños, volviendo a casa de forma intermitente y siempre que volvía lo veía tan pequeño, feliz y enérgico... Que se le olvidó por completo que los años también pasaron para él pero jamás lo había notado

— ¿Quieres incinerarlo?—preguntó Viktor después de que Yuuri se calmara un poco

—n-no se... —gimoteó limpiando sus lágrimas que de igual forma seguían cayendo sin parar

—Tenemos por costumbre incinerar a quienes queremos para que su alma sea libre y pueda ir a su siguiente vida... ¿No quisieras eso?—insistía, pensando que por alguna razón si Yuuri tenía un lugar fijo en el cual lamentarse su frágil Omega sedería a la depresión, una sola semana había bastado para ver el amor que le tenía a ese pequeño peludo animal, comprendía que el solo pensamiento en él le haría daño—Yuuri...

—Co-como se supone que haga eso... N-no quiero hacerle eso—las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos

—Estará mejor si lo haces—intentó convencerlo. Yuuri no apartaba la vista bajo ningún concepto del cuerpo peludo e inmóvil

—No tengo como... pren-prenderle fuego—era terriblemente más débil a las palabras de Viktor, por lo general era alguien muy sumiso pero con el dragón, el sentimiento se multiplicaba ×10

—Permíteme

Abriendo la boca y echando la cabeza ligeramente para atrás hasta impulsarse un poco hacia adelante del hocico del Dragón salió una llamarada, está impactó directamente contra el cadáver formando una pequeña hoguera. Rugió brevemente y se recostó cerca de Yuuri que abrazaba sus piernas, los lentes estaban en el suelo a su lado

—Yuuri...

—Ahora cuando vuelva a casa nadie estará esperándome... Ya no se ni porque razón tengo que volver ahí

—Es tu hogar, debes volver a él hasta que tengas uno nuevo donde alguien te quiera

—Nadie ahí me quiere... No sé por qué intentó encajar en un lugar en el que... Nadie me espera o tan siquiera le importo

—Puedes quedarte conmigo. Te cuidaría como te lo mereces —ofrecía frotando levemente su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Yuuri aunque este no parecía estar prestando mucha atención—Patina para mi

—No estoy de humor para patinar y no puedo hacerlo aquí—negó viendo el fuego con los ojos aguados

—Quiero que patines para mí—repitió en un tono mucho más imperativo

—Aquí no-

Viktor hizo una especie de ademan de rugir, tomando antes a Yuuri en una de sus patas para cubrirlo -cuidando de no aplastarlo- y finalmente al igual que antes empezó a escupir algo, solo que esta vez era un aliento frío en lugar de una llamarada como debía ser lo "normal". Yuuri veía por el pequeño hueco entre dedo y dedo como todo el lugar se llenaba de aire frío, le hacía pensar bastante en la pista donde practicaba o había competido. Viktor le soltó permitiéndole ver en su esplendor lo que había hecho, todo el recinto estaba congelado, con una gruesa capa de hielo en tonos blancos y azules, incluso el techo que era un cristal gruesisimo tenía una buena capa de hielo transparente, esto permitía que se filtrara la abundante luz de la luna

—Ahora puedes hacerlo, patina para mí—ordeno de nueva cuenta al anonadado humano que observaba completamente fascinado el panorama

—Lo congelaste... todo...—balbuceo aun impactado por lo que veía, temiendo dar un paso porque ahora enserio el lugar era una pista de hielo gigante

—Soy un _Ledyanoy Drakon_ después de todo, sería una desgracia el no poder hacer algo tan simple como esto—dijo bastante ofendido a juzgar por la expresión y tono con el que hablo

—Es bellísimo...

—Quiero que patines—sonó como una especie de recordatorio, el congelar ese lugar no le parecía la mayor cosa, quería ver lo realmente bello de ese espacio

—Yo...

—Hazlo para mí—le interrumpió dándole un empujón y causando que Yuuri derrapara un poco por la superficie resbaladiza

Su humor no era el mejor, realmente pocas veces lo era pero tenía la ligera impresión de que Viktor no estaría muy contento de otra negativa de su parte. Se quitó el bolso del hombro, estaba un poco mojado por fuera pero al menos dentro era impermeable, saco sus patines y se los puso sin demasiadas ganas, dejando todo lo que tuviera encima en el suelo

—No lo hago muy bien...—advirtió aun sin sacarse el tema de Vicchan de la cabeza, queriendo enserio acostarse y llorar hasta dormirse, preferiblemente recostándose de Viktor –una idea un poco rara-

—Se que lo harás bien—afirmo echándose como parecía serle costumbre, aunque si de tomaba en cuenta que quería sanar su ala rota era lógico

Yuuri suspiro y dio un par de vueltas, sintiendo el hielo perfecto por no tener el corte de otros patines. Se colocó relativamente lejos de Viktor, no quería acercarse de más por patinar con los ojos cerrados y chocarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente imaginándose la música sonando en su cabeza, con su cuerpo moviéndose prácticamente solo y fluido sobre la superficie. Por alguna razón aun cuando estaba doliéndole el alma, estar patinando le reconfortaba... bastante, curiosamente esta sensación se hacía más fuerte por tener la mirada fija y fascinada del enorme dragón en su cuerpo

Primer salto, aterrizaje perfecto. Escucho un suave gorgoteo de parte de Viktor. Segundo salto, combinado y que apenas logró clavar, Viktor movió la cola por sobre la superficie, ahora parecía muy ansioso. Decidió no hacer más saltos y tan solo seguir con la secuencia de pasos, quizás eso era lo que estaba poniendo mal al reptil. El momento más simple y más calmado, ese momento en el que tan solo sentía como el aire le movía el cabello por el impulso...

 _¿Enserio crees poder ganar algo con esas rutinas tan feas y simples? Patético_

 _No puedes hacer un cuádruple, es estúpido que concurses siquiera_

 _¿Ganar? Eso no existe para ti Katsuki_

 _Me da pena que gente tan inútil crea poder llegar alto..._

 _Alguien con más talento merecía tu lugar_

 _¿Esto es lo que está representando a Hasetsu? Vaya decepción_

No supo ni como pero de alguna manera doblo el pie y termino cayendo al hielo de forma dolorosa y estrepitosa, incluso chocando contra la pata delantera de Viktor

— ¿Que paso? Lo hacías genial... Sigue haciéndolo —decía ofuscado y lleno de ansiedad. Yuuri se levantó y casi ignorándolo patino un poco lejos, tomando impulso para hacer un Triple Axel, el salto más sencillo para el

 _¿Practicando Ballet, Katsuki? ¿Sera que eres la niña más gorda y fea?_

 _Haz sido la mayor desgracia en toda la familia Katsuki... Ser un patinador, que cosa más estúpida_

 _Entiende que eres tan solo un fracasado con un pequeño soplo de suerte, dentro de poco te golpearas con la realidad_

 _Patético_

 _Tonto_

 _Estúpido_

 _Iluso…._

Aterrizó fatal, quedando casi echado en el hielo. Adolorido se puso de rodillas, su llanto reanudó, esta vez una mezcla entre dolor, frustración y rabia. Pego la frente del suelo, golpeó el hielo con el puño una y otra vez hasta sentir la fuerte respiración de Viktor en la nuca, alzó la cabeza para verlo, Encontrándose con una expresión dolida y comprensiva. Yuuri se levantó y aun cuando obviamente no podía rodearlo con sus brazos por lo terriblemente grande que era le "abrazó", pegando la cara para llorar sobre la escamosa piel

— ¿Porque lloras más? No te comprendo, estabas tan aliviado al patinar... ¿Porque algo quiere quebrar tu corazón?—su tono dolido no hizo más que confundir la muy revuelta mente del japonés

—No te entiendo... Me dices lo que siempre he querido oír pero son mentiras para herirme más—sollozo con voz pañosa— ¿Porque todos tienen de ser felices destruyéndome?

—No te mentiría con algo como esto...—dijo seriamente— El corazón de todo ser vivo es un cristal... Tu raza perdió la habilidad de verlo por quebrarse unos a otros. Sin embargo yo y todos los _Ledyanoy Drakon_ tenemos facilidad para verlo, es un don—comenzó a explicar, tomando a Yuuri con la pata para poder acomodarse y dejar al humano en donde empezaba su largo cuello, cubriéndolo con su ala como si le estuviera a cobijando—Los humanos casi siempre tienen cristales negros por los pensamientos negativos, la necesidad de hundir uno al otro pero tu... Lo tienes transparente igual que yo, no hay nada más bello que un corazón así. No quiero que nadie lo oscurezca, cuidare de ti para que eso no suceda

—Aun no entiendo... Porque ser tan amable conmigo solo por eso...—estaba acostumbrado al buen trato fingido por las apariencias y por consiguiente estaba acostumbrado al engaño... Hasta ahora nadie sentía real interés en él, siendo el primero un dragón de más de 12 metros que hablaba, escupía fuego y hielo además de que le gustaba por alguna razón verle patinar

—Te quiero como mi Omega, como mi compañero... Aún no sientes lo mismo o tienes una mínima idea de cómo te siento pero te aseguro que lograre que me quieras tanto como yo a ti—dio un suave toquecito con el hocico a la sonrojada cara del japonés que se limitó a verle a los ojos, fascinado aun a dos semanas de haberlos visto cada día...

* * *

—Como se supone que salga ahora...—pregunto tiritando de frío. Había pasado toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana dormido sobre el enorme cuerpo de Viktor

No iba a negar que había sido la mejor noche de sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, el estrés de no cumplir expectativas le afectando el triple de lo que afectaría a una persona cualquiera pero... En medio de toda aquel despliegue de asombrosa creación de hielo... Viktor congeló la puerta, ni siquiera la veía, el hielo era tan jodidamente grueso que se veía en un tono aguamarina en lugar de ser transparente. El segundo problema es que debido a tanto hielo emanando frío la temperatura bajaba mucho, calculaba unos 10 o 9 grados a lo mucho, los dedos se le estaban poniendo morados debido a esto

—N-no puedes escupir fuego para des-descongelarlo

—Es fuego frío, aunque no me creas no lo descongelara ni por error, en lugar de una quemadura normal sería una quemadura fría

— ¿Q-ue clase de lógica es e-esa?—Quisquillo temblando h chocando los dientes

—Va a descongelarse en unas cuantas horas... Podemos ir a ese intento de cueva y mantenerte vivo hasta que eso paso—su tono jocoso debió prevenirle de que algo saldría irremediablemente mal... O aún peor de lo que ya estaba saliendo

De esta manera terminó completamente echado sobre Viktor, con ese raro y atrayente aroma en el aire que no sabía de dónde provenía. Se tomó el tiempo de ver las heridas que aún tenía el albino abiertas, eran pocas, parecía que en realidad tenía una buena cicatrización pero una de las más notorias estaba en el ala derecha, esa que no movía en ningún momento

— ¿Qué fue lo que... te paso?—pregunto suavemente

—Una pelea con un idiota... Se pensaba libre de hacer lo que quisiera y eso no era algo que me gustara—comenzó a contar, Yuuri se movió hasta la base del ala derecha—Estaba forzando a un Omega al que le tengo mucho aprecio a ser su compañero, no lo iba a permitir

—Me gustaría entender eso de los Omegas

—Lo harás pero cuando dejes de ser una cría. Al final simplemente caí en este lugar porque me hizo trampa... Cuando pueda volar de nuevo me vengare

—Es bueno lo que hiciste... Pero no vale la pena el querer estar sano para algo como eso, ese... ¿dragón? no vale tu interés—afirmó captando bastante la atención del reptil —Aun así, espero qué sanes pronto—dio un pequeño beso al ala

—Ya no puedo—gruño haciendo un brusco movimiento en el estrecho lugar, Yuuri cayó al suelo boca arriba

— ¿Viktor?

—Necesito reclamarte pero... eres muy pequeño—gorgoteaba pegando su cabeza contra Yuuri—Además tu olor me llama—parecía fruncir el ceño al separarse de Yuuri el cual se sentó y por simple normalidad vio al frente... había algo que no quería ver en realidad

— ¿¡QU-QUE ES ESO!?—quisquillo casi azul del espanto

—Tus feromonas me despiertan —afirmó moviendo a Yuuri con una de sus patas y ponerle frente a la obviamente enorme erección... Yuuri juraba que Viktor no tenía pene, eso era lo mejor para q su mente no se autodestruyera como ahora—Creo que es evidente

—¡Yo no hice nada!—chilló pegándose cuanto pudiera a la pata de Viktor para no acercarse a ese raro apéndice mojado y... ¿Porque siquiera debía dar explicación? Era el pene de un puto dragón

—Tienes que encargarte—dijo sin prestar mucha atención y conduciendo a Yuuri hasta ese lugar, hasta el punto en que la cara del japonés se frotó contra el pene del dragón—Pero si intento algo te mataría

—Es-este tipo de juegos no me gustan—puso una mano para apartar el miembro de su cara, obviamente no funcionó por estar tan erecto y ser tan grande. Viktor quito su pata por fin y mientras más le alejaba Yuuri pudo notar como... ¿Se encogía?

Poco a poco el enorme cuerpo iba disminuyendo su tamaño, hasta un punto en que las enormes cadenas y grilletes se le cayeron. Yuuri miraba entre anonadado y asombrado todo el cambio, mucho más cuando las patas delanteras se definían mucho más llegando a ser manos, las traseras a ser pies y el hocico desaparecía

¿Lo que resultó después de aquel espectáculo? Un hombre tan perfectamente definido que como lo que había visto antes era simple y pura fantasía, los rasgos de su cara eran perfectos, la piel blanca con apenas una que otra marca coincidiendo con las pocas heridas que tenía el dragón. Lo único que le diferenciaba de un humano normal era que además de cuernos y cola en su espalda estaban un par de alas versión miniatura a las que hace poco había visto. Yuuri estaba terriblemente sonrojado por ver a Viktor así, el aliento se le fue cuando la mirada deseosa y candente del antes gigantesco reptil se dirigió hacia su persona.

Viktor se le acercó en una especie de acecho hasta terminar sobre él, mostrando una diferencia clara de altura y musculatura, ciertas partes de su cuerpo iban volviéndose en un tono de piel más normal dejando el color platino de sus escamas, pero aun con un par de resaltantes cuernos en su cabeza. Viktor sonrió, mostrando un par de afilados colmillos perfectamente blancos al igual que toda la dentadura, el peli plata se relamió los labios con su lengua bífida para acercarse más al rostro de Yuuri, que seguía en las nubes viéndole nada más

—Ahora soy de tu tamaño—la voz pegaba el triple viéndole la cara, el rostro ya rojo se volvió casi fluorescente—Así que... hazme el honor de ser mi Omega Yuu~ri~—finalmente juntó sus labios con los del otro en un beso profundo, metiendo las manos traviesas por debajo de la ropa del otro

Iba a estar muy felizmente ocupado marcándole como su Omega... Después de todo Yuuri ya se le había entregado desde el momento en que le sonrió por primera vez

* * *

 _Ledyanoy Drakon:_ Dragon de Hielo en Ruso

La siguiente parte de este experimento la subire el 31 de Enero :3  
Se que es un poco raro pero espero que les haya gustado  
Como notaran es una especie de Omegaverse... 6w6 ya veremos que ocurre Kufufufufu~

bye -3-


	2. Svobodnyye Kryl'ya

**Svobodnyye Kryl'ya**

— ¡Vik-Viktor! —gimoteo sin saber del todo porque

Si esto era por estar completamente desnudo con el trasero en pompa hacía un hombre que realmente no conocía más allá de lo superficial; si por el puto y maldito frío de estar sobre el hielo desnudo o por la resultaría más obvia para cualquiera pero que en su mente obnubilada no era lo más evidente, está última posibilidad es que gemía por la larga y bífida lengua entrando en un lugar en el que no debería de entrar mientras una mano acariciaba lo que apenas había tocado un par de veces en su espantosa pubertad

—Es tan lindo como gimes—de por si los sonidos que estaba haciendo eran raros así que el gorgoteo no quedó fuera de lugar. Acariciaba con mucho ánimo el miembro de Yuuri, quería excitarlo mucho más y escuchar su nombre con aquella voz extasiada e inocente de su "Omega"—Y cómo todo esto te avergüenza... Eres adorable—apartó la mano del miembro a punto de correrse y dirigió dicha mano hasta la entrada del japonés, metiendo un par de dedos en esa aún virgen cavidad

—Y-yo... VIKTOR—quisquillo asustado, la mezcla tan extraña de sensaciones y pensamientos caóticos entre dejarse llevar por la calidez que Viktor le estaba dando mediante un acto pecaminoso o intentar con más fuerzas que le dejara por simple y puro miedo—Nunca he hecho esto...—los ojos le ardían, no se pondría a llorar de nuevo frente al peli plata

—Lo sé—con sus cola limpio los indicios de lágrimas en Yuuri—Me pone feliz que sea así. Mi Omega no tiene porqué haber estado con nadie más que no sea yo... Ahora, es momento de lo importante

El aliento se le cortó, apoyándose en sus brazos para levantarse, queriendo apartarse del dolor punzante de algo mucho más grande y grueso que un par de dedos del peli plata. Tenía la boca abierta queriendo hacer algún sonido de dolor pero simplemente no salían, algo rodeo su abdomen impidiéndole alejarse, su espalda ahora cubierta por el pecho musculado de Viktor, quién estaba dando suaves besos en su nuca

—Calmate un poco…—murmuró el peli plata metiendo su virilidad lo más lentamente que se pudiera para no hacer sufrir tanto a Yuuri, aunque era virgen así que de todas formas dolería. Al estar completamente dentro jadeo mientras Yuuri temblaba de pies a cabeza gimiendo muy pasito y sin hilar ninguna idea—Yuuri~ Tu primera vez es mia—gorgoteo pasando una mano por el muslo del japonés y luego mostrarle la sangre que quedó en sus dedos

—Me… me duele…—balbuceó comenzando a llorar, aún algo impactado de que de verdad estuvieran haciendo eso

—El dolor se te pasará pronto. No pienses mucho en eso—dio un suave beso en la base del cuello de Yuuri

No tardó mucho en empezar a moverse, sacándole adorables y agudos gemidos a Yuuri que estaban entre el dolor y el placer, Yuuri no podía decir nada además de palabras inconexas e inentendibles para cualquiera. Viktor le gruñía a Yuuri en la oreja, mientras también estimulaba el miembro del menor. Sin embargo y luego de cierto tiempo en el que ya Yuuri se sentía explotar por la necesidad de terminar de correrse, Viktor daba embestidas mucho más fuertes, demasiado profundas gruñendo como si pretendiera asustarlo o al menos así lo escuchaba él

Finalmente se corrió manchando la mano del dragón/humano que clavando ambas manos en el suelo hasta cuartear el hielo, usando también sus alas para sostenerse o algo así clavó los dientes en el cuello de Yuuri

— ¡VIK-VIKTOR! —grito llorando, una parte de su mente tenía miedo de que el peli plata le arrancara esa parte del cuello –era completamente carnívoro, no dejaba de ser una posibilidad-.—Ummg…—sus brazos no lo pudieron sostener más, desplomándose con Viktor aun mordiéndole, clavando por completo los dientes por alguna razón que no entendía pero el frío había dejado de sentirlo

Respiraba apesadumbrado, con la extraña sensación de tener una especie de pelota en su entrada. Viktor por fin se apartó, lamiendo la mordida para limpiar la sangre y alzándose, completamente sonriente

—Ahora eres mío~—jadeó lamiéndole una lagrimita

— ¿Por qué me mordiste? —preguntó agotado y con la cara roja. Viktor ladeo un poco la cabeza aun sonriendo—Y si ya… terminaste por qué no…

—Tienes que esperar a que mi nudo se desinflame, estaremos así por un buen tiempo—rió por la cara de espanto que Yuuri tenía

— ¿Nudo? ¡¿Como que nudo!?—quisquilla levantándose un poco

—Si quiero embarazarte es lo más normal tener nudo

— ¡Yo no puedo embarazarme!

—Shhh—le tomó en brazos, echándose a su lado aún con el nudo dentro de Yuuri, abrazándolo también con sus alas, aunque el ala derecha estaba apenas sobre Yuuri—Ni siquiera sabías que eras un Omega. Tendremos crías antes de lo que pienses

—Me estás asustando mucho —admitió recostándose un poco más de Viktor de forma un poco inconsciente—Y porque hasta ahora te... convertiste en un humano

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, no quería asustarte... Además no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta de que puedo hacerlo

—Siempre suena como si odiaras a los humanos—comentó para formas más conversación y disimular que no tenía el pene de un dragón con todo y una enorme pelota para que el semen no saliera

—La mayoría de los humanos que he visto hasta ahora son crueles, de no serlo no tendrían un corazón tan negro... Es un simple instinto por llamarlo de alguna forma

—Ya veo... Aunque... eres más bello así—la cara se le puso como un bombillo de la vergüenza, el halago le salió casi sin querer

—Y tú eres adorable, ya espero verte con pancita

* * *

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Vicchan, desde que se había apareado con Viktor -porqué al parecer eso era lo que habían hecho- y desde hace dos putas semanas que tenía un malestar y mal humor con el cual ni quienes gustaban molestarlo se le acercaban. Le había levantado la voz a su madre, a Mari, dado un par de golpes a algunos idiotas pero todo esto queriendo morirse por el maldito dolor que parecía venir de la zona del abdomen, dolor de cabeza, vomitar... Parecían signos de un embarazo pero también los del puto periodo del que tanto se quejaban las mujeres. En este preciso momento se podría decir que estaba patinando con rabia, quería tirarse al suelo a retorcerse pero debía practicar

—Katsukiiiii—de no ser porque ya estaba cerca del hielo hubiera caído de forma horrible. Volteo a ver quién le llamo y no sabía qué expresión poner para no demostrar su fastidio

—Hola Sala—saludo en un murmullo patinando hasta donde estaba la morena

—No pareces contento de que viniera a visitarte—la morena sonreía de forma un tanto extraña, como queriendo simular ser amable o algo así. Yuuri apretó los labios—Vinimos a ver qué tal te iba

— ¿Vinimos? —comenzó a sudar frío

—No pensaste que dejaría a mi hermana venir sola o si Katsuki—simplemente quería abrir un hueco, meterse en él y que lo congelaran porque la situación para él más horrible no podía ser

Justamente tras la morena se encontraba su hermano, Michelle Crispino y como no podía faltar todo el grupo de los que literalmente le hicieron la vida imposible durante el Grand Prix, no faltaba ni uno solo. El ruso Georgi Popovich; el chino Xi Guang, el americano Leo de la Iglesia, El suizo Christhope Giacometti -que por cierto, tenía una manía terrible de pegársele demasiado-; el checo Emil que por cierto era el único de ese grupo que en realidad no era una víbora asquerosa y por último como la cerecita sobre el pastel... Jean Leroy, que pegado a él iba su prometida -que no podía ser más tal para cual- Isabella Yang

—Entrenando para competir. Sabes que es inútil hacerlo porque el JJ Style ganará por otro año consecutivo—Se mofo el pelinegro y Yuuri rodó los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, el "abdomen", en total su estado no era el de siempre, por lo cual

— ¿Y crees que me importa si ganas o no otro año? Si ganas ganaste y ya, no por el dichoso estilo que tienes que al final es igual al de cada chulito con aires de grandeza que conozco —Que respondiera era todo un suceso, todos los presentes guardaron silencio anonadados—Y si, en caso de que ya no sea suficientemente obvio estoy practicando, para algo estoy con los patines puestos y en el hielo

—Yuu-Yuuri—Tartamudeo Chris impactado

— ¿Además que hacen todos aquí? ¿Tan aburrida es su patética existencia que tienen que venir a fastidiar a la persona con la que ni siquiera han hablado de forma decente? Siento pena por ustedes

Cierta parte de su extensa frustración se descargó en ese momento, prefiriendo simplemente darles la espalda a todos los patinadores y seguir practicando para luego ir a ver a Viktor, era el único que soportaba sus " rabietas" y aminoraba casi mágicamente el dolor en cada lugar. Antes de poderse apartar para ir a cumplir su rutina diaria le tomaron del hombro

—No vinimos a verte a ti—mintió Jean rápidamente, realmente había ido para sentirse aún más grande con el intimidable y vulnerable Katsuki—Que-queremos ver el dragón que está en la reserva de tus padres—apenas sabía del tema pero era una buena excusa

—S-si cierto, vinimos a verlo—tartamudeo Guang con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Él no quiere verlos a ustedes—respondió intentando quitar la mano del canadiense de su hombro

—Somos más interesantes que tú al menos, nos querrá al instante—rió la prometida de Jean—Quizás espera a que engordes y comerte

— ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor que decir? Soy relleno y al menos tengo cuerpo que mostrar—la chica se puso colorada por la rabia

—¡WOOOOW! Relajémonos un poco—dijo Emil alzando las manos—Pero si sería impresionante ver al dragón

—Podría ser divertido—sonrió Chris

—Ya dije que no los voy a-

—Con este permiso de mi padre puedo darte órdenes—afirmaba con un papel en la mano, celebrando interiormente por tenerlo a mano—Es una reserva del estado ¿no es así?

* * *

—Vamos a entrar ya—dijo Sala impaciente y golpeando el piso con el pie, la descarga de adrenalina o lo que fuera que tuviera antes en su cuerpo se fue, quedando como el Yuuri de siempre que apenas y podía hablar en un buen tono de voz

—E-es enserio que no le gusta que nadie entre, e-es un poco... Caprichoso

—Si tú siendo... tú—empezó a decir Jean de forma despectiva—Puedes entrar, nosotros podemos hasta montarnos como si fuera nuestro caballo. Es solo una lagartija, que tan malo será—dijo pasando de Yuuri y abriendo la entrada al recinto de Viktor siendo seguido por su pequeño séquito.

— ¡Espera!—quisquilló pero ya todos estaban dentro del lugar.

—Aquí lagartija gigante—decía Jean como si le hablara a un perro.

—Bolso de piel viviente—se burló Isabella agarrada del brazo de su prometido.

—No hagan eso—intento callarlos al escuchar las pisadas de Viktor saliendo de la pequeña cueva en la que seguramente dormía esperándolo.

Al quedar completamente a la vista los demás perdieron gran parte de la valentía, entusiasmo y quizás varias partes de su cuerpo se les metieron por el miedo, vamos que no esperaban que fuera tan jodidamente enorme aún cuando sabían que era un dragón. Viktor dio un par de pasos analizándolos con la mirada, Yuuri suponía que estaba buscando de ver que tan oscuros tenían su "cristal" y por la expresión rabiosa que se formó en su rostro supuso lo que vio, Viktor dio una especie de rugido de advertencia, bien para asustarlos -como logro Con Guang, Leo, Sala y Emil- o simplemente como aviso de que si seguían ahí iba a despedazarlos fuera como fuera.

—Váyanse ahora, lo están molestando—dijo Yuuri intentando hacer retroceder al canadiense, aunque este tan solo devolvió el triple de fuerte el débil empujón que Yuuri había hecho, tumbando al japonés al suelo.

—Una lagartija gigante no—antes de siquiera darse cuenta había esquivado por pura suerte el aliento de fuego que Viktor había disparado en su dirección. Nadie iba a tratar mal a su Omega en su presencia, fuera quien fuera. Se acercó más pretendiendo romperle con su hocico y jugar con su cabeza un rato.

—CALMATE—se detuvo y vio hacia abajo, Yuuri se había levantado sin los lentes puestos -pues se le cayeron por el empujón-. Viktor respiraba agitado por la ira que tenía encima— ¿¡Que esperan que no se van!?—Casi como una orden salieron corriendo—Viktor...—el nombrado abrió de nuevo sus fauces, esta vez con aliento gélido y congelando la entrada por completo. Tomo a Yuuri de forma no tan delicada y le llevó hasta la pequeña cueva, comenzando a disminuir su tamaño al estar dentro de esta.

— ¡¿PORQUÉ TE METISTE EN MEDIO?! ¡CASI LO MATO A EL Y A ESOS... ESOS... DESECHO DE VIDA Y SALUD! —tan enfadado estaba que ni siquiera había cambiado por completo, quedando con la piel plateada y corrugada, uno que otro cuerno pequeño y garras afiladas

—No los puedes matar...

— ¡Él te empujo! ¿¡Como pretendes que mantenga tu honor como Omega di no me dejas defenderte!?

—Yo no tengo eso, tampoco soy un Omega Viktor... No los puedes matar por qué está mal ¿sí? Seas quien seas las muertes no se perdonan

—Eres un Omega, MI omega—recalcó acercándose de forma bastante peligrosa y jalando la tela de la camisa que usaba en ese momento, dejando ver claramente la marca de su mordida en el cuello del japonés—Que no estés esperando a mi hijo no quiere decir nada—si había algo que le mosqueaba y confundía en partes iguales es que Yuuri no estaba esperando un hijo

Era básicamente imposible esto pero Viktor seguía impresionado de que Yuuri no estuviera en cinta, habían durado una hora con 20 minutos abrazados con el nudo dentro del menor pero… Aun así no pasó nada además del mal humor y malestar del de gafas. No dudaba que fuera omega, porqué la marca de mordida seguía ahí, quizás no lucía como cuando lo hizo pero quedaba perfectamente el contorno de sus dientes

—No se si no comprendes… Que no me pienso perdonar a ningún imbécil que—su explicación se cortó porque Yuuri se le aproximó y le dio un besito en los labios, uno muy suave que logró aplacar al Alfa

—No es importante ¿sí? Los he soportado por más de un año y lo haré por el tiempo que estén aquí… Mira. En este lugar aunque es para ayudar animales los sacrifican si hacen daño a los que le cuidan o vienen a verlos… Te han perdonado muchas cosas por ser… un Dragón pero si matas a más gente te van a sacrificar y-

—Las armas de aquí no me harán daño—arrugó el entrecejo algo ofendido

—Escúchame tú mí, no quiero que te hagan daño, estás aún lastimado, aún no puedes volar y si el ejército viene a intentar matarte lo van a hacer—su tono de preocupación era muy notorio. Viktor bufo algo inconforme, no sabía qué clase de armas se estaba imaginando Yuuri como para preocuparse, en su forma de dragón podía soportar fuego e incluso cuchillas por lo gruesa que era su piel—Solo… no lo hagas ¿si?

—Está bien…—resopló aún molesto, acercando a Yuuri de nuevo y rodeándolo con su ala izquierda—Pero quiero que practiques aquí

— ¿Aquí? Si congelas todo de nuevo no poder salir… como ahora—hizo una especie de puchero o mohín con la cara roja

—Solo será el suelo—insistió pegando su frente con la de Yuuri— **Práctica aquí**

Yuuri hizo una serie de morisquetas extrañado por lo raro que había sonado la voz de Viktor, aparte de estar afirmándole con la cabeza que practicaría ahí de ahora en adelante ¿Por qué lo hacía? Se suponía que no iba a estar todo el día ahí metido para evitar que le miraran raro o pensaran que Viktor era más que un animal fantástico

—Perfecto—sonrió satisfecho—Tu olor está más fuerte cada día… Me encanta como hueles—Yuuri dejó que Viktor le olfateara un poco el cuello, aunque el cabello largo del flequillo plateado le hacía cosquillas—Pero también tienes mi olor… Es adorable

—Huelo igual que siempre—jadeo con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo por tener al peli plata en esa zona

—Es cierto, pero tu aroma se vuelve más notorió para mí y quizás cualquier Alfa que lo sienta—suspiró jalando al japonés para que este terminara sentado en su regazo, pegando la oreja al pecho ajeno—Simplemente... Me encantas—su tono enamoradizo y lleno de cariño no hizo más que alegrar a Yuuri, quien enredó los dedos en el particular corte del peli plata

—Tú también me encantas... aunque estés gris —rió suavemente, escuchando los ligeros gorgoteos de Viktor disfrutando de la leve caricia en su cabello— ¿Por qué... te gusta verme patinar? Ni siquiera tengo talento—Viktor alzó la cara para verle

—Tienes más talento que cualquiera de ellos. Cuando patinas creas música y eso no es fácil de conseguir... Puedes hacer mucho más de lo que crees —afirmaba sonriéndole con Yuuri viéndole a los ojos—Podría mostrarte incluso como lo hago

— ¿Tu patinas?—preguntó impresionado y emocionado en partes iguales, a saber por qué exactamente pero hace un buen tiempo había dejado de importarle las razones a sus sensaciones o emociones... tan solo las sentía y por este simple paso podía estar más afín con Viktor

—Soy un _Ledyanoy Drakon_. La duda ofende—rió coqueto dando un suave beso al pecho de Yuuri

Era muy extraño ver a Viktor en esa forma escupiendo... "frío" o hielo para congelar el suelo. Al terminar y para casi desmayo de Yuuri la ropa que traía -que siempre consistía en un pantalón gris y una sudadera del mismo color – fue cambiando lentamente, casi como si fuera parte de su piel hasta finalizar en un hermoso traje en tonos rosados y morados. Viktor le tomo la mano para guiarle junto a él mientras se deslizaba por el hielo, no tenía patines, de hecho se deslizaba con sus pies como si nada

—Ahora mírame—dijo al momento de soltarle la mano y apartarse un poco

Sus movimientos eran elegantes y agraciados, tan solo bailando sobre el hielo, no quería creerse algo equivocado pero sentía como si Viktor se lo estuviera dedicando, esta sensación aumentó al momento en que el peli plata se le acercó y extendió las manos haciendo un extraño movimiento con ellos. Cabe destacar que aunque aún su ala no había terminado de sanar, la podía mover más fluidamente –algo contraproducente, pero Viktor es Viktor- por lo cual a sus movimientos las alzaba, volviendo el 'simple' acto algo mucho más espectacular. Al finalizar Yuuri le aplaudió

—Es fue… genial…—dijo impactado sin dejar de aplaudir. Viktor se acercó y le tomo la mano para guiarle de nuevo—N-no tengo los patines—intentó soltarse, iba a terminar cayéndose de forma estúpida

—No necesitas patines—rió divertido por lo que dijo—Solo déjame que te guíe

Se dejó llevar por el peli plata el cual parecía querer volver lo que harían hecho en un dueto. Intentaba dar de su parte pero la sensación de que se caería de boca al suelo por no tener los patines era más fuerte. Se aferró fuertemente a Viktor y este paro de moverse

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó curioso

—No es nada... Solo... Espera a que tenga los patines para hacerlo bien, así no tiene sentido

—A mí me gusta, tenerte tanto tiempo como pueda en contacto conmigo es simplemente algo... feliz para mí—le sonrió y Yuuri se puso colorado mirando a otro lado—Aunque debes estar cansado... Vamos a dormir

—Está bien

Para su asombro ahora el enorme cuerpo de Viktor estaba recubierto por escamas en los mismos tonos que la ropa que había usado, se permitió a sí mismo acariciarle completamente fascinado. Viktor quedó completamente enroscado sobre sí mismo mientras el japonés se acostaba en la pata delantera del dragón con el ala de este acobijándole. Era un poco raro dormir así, pero Viktor le había explicado que lo hacía así por no sentirse en confianza con su entorno, en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien a intentar matarlo y no se perdonaría que hirieran a su Omega en el proceso. Yuuri no se quejó, debía admitir que le encantaba esto pues a veces le recordaba a cuando recostaba la cabeza en la pancita de Vicchan

* * *

—Que... es esto

Comenzó a dudar frío, mirando sus manos desde todos los ángulos posibles y es que no había otra forma de decirlo... estaban de color negro, completa y absolutamente negras. Si no fuera por qué no quería tragarse el discurso de su madre por molestar a los huéspedes gritaría de pánico porque simplemente no es normal. Se las toco aun mirándolas incrédulo, era una especie de corrugado suave que le hacía recordar mucho en la "piel" de Viktor. Al llegar a este punto saltó de su cama para vestirse e ir a preguntarle al dragón qué coño le estaba pasando, tenía un dolor de cabeza bestial al igual que en la espalda pero ahora también se fijó en que sus pies estaban en la misma y oscura situación que sus manos

Iba más abrigado que nunca, esquivando a cualquier posible conocido que quisiera meterse en medio para lo que fuese, tenía su bolso con los patines dentro solo por disimulo además de que su celular y las llaves estaban ahí dentro también. El maratón de su vida de las aguas termales hasta la reserva, saludando vagamente a los que se le quedaron viendo extrañados, aún era muy temprano como para darle comida a los animales pero siendo Yuuri prefirieron no prestarle más atención de la usual y dejarlo ser. Apenas entró en el recinto cerró la puerta de portazo

— ¡Viktor!—chilló y se escuchó un golpe bastante fuerte para luego ver al dragón apresurado hasta donde estaba

— ¿Qué pasa? Alguien te...

—Mis manos... están negras—dijo quitándose los guantes y mostrándole. Viktor parpadeo un par de veces y olfateo un poco las manos del japonés—N-no me huelas y dime que me pasa—exclamó desesperado y asustado. Viktor comenzó a disminuir su tamaño hasta finalmente quedar como un humano "normal"

—No sabía que esto pasaba así...

— ¿¡Pasar que!? Qu-qué es lo que me pasa...

—Cálmate un poco. No es nada grave y no te vas a morir si es lo que te asusta—puso las manos en los hombros del alterado menor—Es solo un pequeño cambio

— ¿¡PERO PORQUÉ!?—Viktor entendía que estuviera alterado, siendo como era de hecho esperaba una reacción mucho peor

—Aquí nos pueden escuchar, vamos—le tomó de la mano y llevó hasta la pequeña cueva y tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, que eran un poco más ásperas y en un tono púrpura—Este cambio es como una segunda pubertad si lo quieres llamar así... Tu cuerpo está madurando de otra forma para ser compatible conmigo

— ¿¡Y COMO COÑO PASO ESO!?

—Cálmate, respira hondo—Yuuri le hizo caso, aún nervioso y alterado—Cuando nos apareamos sabes que intercambiamos muchos fluidos, saliva, semen, sangre, sudor... Incluso cuando te duermes encima mio estamos intercambiando muchos fluidos. Al estar todo esto en tu cuerpo hace muchos cambios, supongo que debí saber que por eso era el dolor, te duele el vientre por qué se está formando el útero, la cabeza por los cuernos y estar creando nuevas terminaciones nerviosas a las nuevas parte de tu cuerpo, asumo que te duele la espalda

—Mucho...

—De ahí saldrán alas y quizás dentro de poco te empiece a doler el coxis por la cola

—Como sabes todo eso...

—Me lo explicaron mis padres, las relaciones con humanos son normales entre nosotros a nivel social pero no ocurren demasiado—explicó, la cara de Yuuri se comenzó a poner roja y finalmente la palma del japonés impacto contra el rostro de Viktor—Yuuri…

— ¿¡Sabías que todo esto pasaría y no me dijiste nada!?—grito histérico—No me diste oportunidad a escoger siquiera...

—No es tan grave... —murmuró viendo a un lado

—POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES. ME VAN A TENER COMO UNA PUTA RATA DE LABORATORIO SI ME VEN ASÍ Y SABRÁN QUE ES POR TU CULPA... NOS MATARAN A LOS DOS

—No te harán daño

—Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE VIVA ASÍ—alzó las manos para que Viktor las viera

— ¿Tanto... te arrepientes de ser mi Omega?—podía entender que Yuuri estaba hormonal, la cantidad de feromonas que estaba soltando era bestial y era bastante justificable su explosión pero no podía evitar sentirse herido

—No me arrepiento—hablo con voz quebrada—Te amo pero... Esto...

—Yuuri me dijo que me ama—le apretó entre sus brazos—Tranquilo, para cuando cambies a ser un dragón nos iremos de aquí

— ¡¿Dragón!?

—Creo que mejor te termino de explicar

Para resumir una conversación llena de interrupciones que finalizó en un desmayo por parte del pelinegro, una vez ya tuviera su cola y sus alas al 100% su cuerpo llegaría a la fase final, posiblemente la más dolorosa y larga, en la cual y como si su cuerpo fuera una especie de crisálida daría lugar a su forma completa, Viktor supondría que Yuuri sería un dragón nocturno, de hielo al igual que él o de cristal como mínimo, tendría que esperar aunque eso sí, Yuuri debía pasar mucho tiempo con él para ayudarle cuando el dolor se volviera insoportable por romper la carne sea la cola o las alas.

Yuuri temiendo que esto pasara casi se mudaba dentro del recinto, el dolor aumentaba y su espalda tenía un bulto horrible que apenas podía disimular con un suéter. Ya le habían molestado sobre esto, diciendo que estaba jorobado y que tenía un fetiche con el dragón -comentario cortesía de Isabella-. Pero esto le traía sin cuidado, aún con el dolor encima amaba patinar con Viktor por el simple gusto de hacerlo, mostrándole la coreografía completa de "Yuri on Ice", la cual por alguna razón conmovió al peli plata a más no poder. Entonces como de costumbre cuando tenía algo bueno pasándole en su vida... venía la desgracia.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, Viktor llegó hasta el viéndole curioso hasta el momento que comenzó a gritar de sufrimiento abrazándose a sí mismo. El peli plata algo asustado se acunclilló a su lado, tomándole como puso para meterle en la cueva y hacerle apoyarse de la pared, queriendo dejar de escuchar los gritos de dolor de su Yuuri. Finalmente y como una liberación salieron el par de apéndices de la espalda del pelinegro que grito mucho más fuerte por esto

—Ya salieron... ya pasara...—murmuraba tomándolas entre sus manos, cuidando de no rasguñarle o tan siquiera rozarle con sus garras, estirando suavemente el ala derecha, la membrana estaba tan manchada de sangre que no podía distinguir el color, lo demás si era de un profundo color negro, repitió este proceso con el ala izquierda

—No siento... la espalda...—balbuceo al borde del desmayo por el dolor. Viktor le dio un beso en la frente llena de sudor

—Tu cuerpo es más frágil por ser el de un humano... y más aún por ser Omega, el dolor pasara—dijo suavemente—Ahora solo aguanta un poco lo que haré—pidió al momento en que su piel tomaba el tono púrpura por ser una especie de cambio incompleto.

Comenzó a pasar la lengua por toda la blanca espalda, quitando las enormes manchas de sangre que corresponden al tamaño de heridas, podían medir 60 cm de largo fácilmente, con lo alargadas que se veían el par de alas no le sorprendería . Yuuri sollozaba pasito por el ardor, sus alas moviéndose mínimamente pues seguramente no tenía ni idea de cómo moverlas tan siquiera

—como se supone que las esconda... Son enormes—preguntó queriendo enfocarse en algo que no fuera el dolor

—Ya veremos cómo lo harás... es una lástima que la cola no saliera de una vez—se limpió los labios con la mano—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera todo al mismo tiempo... así pronto cambiarías y nos iríamos antes

—Yo no sé... Como se supone... que me vaya contigo a un sitio que no conozco...

— ¿Y en verdad conoces a alguien aquí?—Yuuri se quedó pensando en esta pregunta, ignorando en la medida de lo posible el terrible ardor que producía tener su carne abierta. —La sangre no te da miedo...

—He estado aquí desde pequeño, ver como algunos veterinarios los mordían leonés o algún otro, a uno le arrancaron una mano... Desde siempre he estado ayudando con los animales, este lugar es muy raro, cuidan animales pero no dudan en tratarlos mal o simplemente sacrificarlos al más mínimo intento de defenderse por miedo

—Es lo que te dije, un corazón oscuro en destructivo para todos...

—Pero no entiendo por qué hacerle daño a una criatura que está lastimada y asustada... Es tan... Inhumano—ya no tenía ni idea de cómo ver a la humanidad, evidentemente no todos eran malos pero el porcentaje era tan alto. La palabra "humano" era tan... difícil de definir desde un punto de vista menos científico y más filosófico

—Antes no eran así—sabía que la conversación distraía al Omega del dolor, aparte le gustaba mucho que Yuuri expresara sus dudas y le permitiera responder en cuanto pudiera—Creo que te lo mencioné antes... Todos podemos coexistir en un mismo entorno pero... Los malos instintos predominaron por sobre el buen juicio, no en todos y por eso es que hay gente como tú—sonrió débilmente acariciando con delicadeza la piel que se mantenía sin heridas—Que aún hayan seres además de ellos es prueba, cada ser vivo que puedas pensar aún tiene esperanza en que la humanidad va a cambiar para mejor

—Ya...

— ¿Puedes moverte?

—No quiero... duele mucho

—Lo sé—dio un beso superficial y suave en la nuca del japonés—Hay una manera en la que dolerá menos. Voy a acostarte en el suelo, estate calmado...—Advirtió tomándole de la manera más delicada que pudiera, dejándole acostado de lado. Se sentó en el suelo quedando a la vista del agotado japonés, con su propia mano y poniendo morisquetas iba arrancando una a una las escamas de su mano y dejándolas en una pequeña pila a su lado

—Te haces daño... No sigas... Se pasara el dolor si duermo—arrastraba las palabras, aun viendo estrellas por la terrible sensación de que aún su piel se seguía rompiendo

—Vale la pena, no dejaras de resentirlo a menos que haga algo—dijó con suma convicción pasando la lengua por donde no tenía escamas y sangraba de forma abundante —Si pongo de estás en la herida cerrara más rápido —explicó tomando el montón de escamas moradas y poniéndose tras Yuuri, colocando una a una sobre la herida, quedaban pegadas casi de inmediato—En algún punto tu piel las absorberá y ya ni se notaran

— ¿Que tan larga es? —preguntó girando un poco la cabeza, sintiendo los párpados pesados

—Debería dormir, estás cansado—le sugirió concentrado en lo suyo

—Pero…

— **Duerme** —siendo sincero no le gustaba usar su voz de mando en Yuuri, ni siquiera en algún otro Omega, el obligar a hacer algo lo encontraba como una falta de respeto a la voluntad de la otra persona pero con lo agotado que debía estar el otro se saltaría su pequeña regla moral

Yuuri efectivamente comenzó a dormitar hasta quedar dormido, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo y jadeando en sueños cada toque del peli plata en su piel para poner las escamas. Al concluir vio con orgullo como ya no se podía ver la piel rota y sangrante. Dio un pequeño beso a la zona y con su lengua comenzó a limpiar la zona de la membrana, quería ver qué color sería, tenía claro que aún les faltaba crecer pero la curiosidad le estaba matando

 **…** **.**

—S-son pesadas—se quejó Yuuri ya de pie pero apoyándose en Viktor para poner estarlo

—Debes acostumbrarte, son parte de ti ahora—le sonrió de forma tonta, Yuuri a veces lo veía como una especie de corazón extraño cuando hacia esa sonrisa, a saber por qué—Además debo enseñarte a que las escondas

— ¿Puedo hacer que vuelvas o mi espalda o qué? —preguntó esperanzado y Viktor le negó con la cabeza, Yuuri hizo un puchero

—Debes mantenerlas muy pegadas a tu cuerpo, aun así se verá un tanto raro pero puedes excusarte de que es la ropa… Sin embargo, primero lo primero, estirarlas, mira que quitar el montón de sangre que no fue fácil y aún así no pude notar de qué color son

—Pe-pero como las estiro…—preguntó nervioso, apenas moviéndolas pero no teniendo muy en claro cómo hacerlo, era como volver a ser un bebé y aprender a caminar o algo así, se sentía un poco inútil pues estando con Viktor parecía no saber nada en comparación con el peli plata

—Hagamos algo… Mueve las manos… Mueve los brazos…—a medida que hablaba Yuuri le hacía caso—Las manos, los brazos, las piernas, las alas, las manos, las alas, las alas… Taran~

— ¡Viktor! —se puso colorado por la estupidez que le había hecho hacer.

—Así me enseñaron a mí y mira el lado bueno, las puedes mover—se carcajeaba sintiendo la mirada taladrante del omega en su persona—En fin, estiralas.

—Duele un poco…

—Estaban apretujadas dentro de ti, es normal que las sientas entumidas.

Yuuri finalmente las estiro de par en par, lo que vendría siendo la zona del húmero y el resto era completamente negro con cierto brillo debido a la luz que se le reflejaba, el resto de la membrana era del mismo tono sin embargo tenía una especie de escarcha azul, Viktor parecía más emocionado que el propio Yuuri que miraba asombrado las nuevas extremidades de su cuerpo.

—Parecen el cielo invernal… Quedan tan bien contigo—gorgoteo abrazándolo, Yuuri al devolverlo sin querer lo hizo también con sus alas—Esto es tan adorable—dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla roja de Yuuri que solo enterró la cara en el pecho de Viktor.

Había pasado la noche ahí, aunque muchos tenía la duda nadie se atrevió a entrar a preguntar por qué iba a quedarse a dormir ahí dentro, no eran tan suicidas al menos. Por su lado, en lugar de dormir aun resintiendo enormemente las heridas de su espalda y un dolor de cabeza horrible estaba patinando con Viktor, simplemente danzaban uno junto al otro reflejando sus sentimientos y emociones más puras e íntimas en movimientos sobre la resbalosa superficie, reflejando lo que sentían el uno por el otro, aquello que no sabían expresar en palabras que sobraban para ellos dos.

Aún con la torpeza propia de apenas estar aprendiendo además de la segura existencia de molestia, Viktor no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era la figura de Yuuri patinando, como le gustaba el solo hecho de hacerlo y que no lo practicara por el simple hecho de querer ganar una medalla como había dejado ver en una primera instancia el japonés al hablar de competencias.

Por su parte Yuuri veía a Viktor como la representación de la elegancia, cada movimiento, salto o vuelta era tan perfecta que sólo en él lo había visto. Jean no cometía errores pero su presentación siempre le parecía carente de sentimientos… Viktor le daría una paliza si compitiera… Pero qué más daba, no vería a Jean más nunca, ni a él, ni a Isabella, Emil, Sala… a ninguno y no le entristecía en lo más mínimo, muchísimo menos el que más nunca estaría junto a su madre, padre o a Mari… Dejarlos atrás valdría la pena por estar junto a Viktor en un lugar donde no estaría solo y su tristeza se esfumaría

Momentos que quisieran que duraran para siempre terminaba inevitablemente, pasando uno cerca del otro hasta finalizar con Viktor tomando delicadamente a Yuuri por la cintura y espalda, dejándole inclinado e inclinándose hacia el que le sonreía amorosamente. Yuuri le tomó del rostro empezando un beso casto y lleno de cariño como jamás había hecho o sentido hacia otra persona. Al separarse rieron juntando sus frentes, tan solo ensimismados en su momento único e imposible de arruinar

* * *

Apretaba los puños nervioso esperando a que su madre llegara, le había mandado a llamar en la oficina de la reserva, peor augurio no podía existir, solo le había llamado ahí para cuando le informaba del sacrificio de un animal –siendo en su mayoría animales grandes como caballos, orcas, focas y leones-. No quería ni siquiera sentarse, estaba tan nervioso que se apretaba a sí mismo todo el cuerpo con sus alas casi uniéndose a todo su abdomen y espalda, aunque su rostro pálido le hacía ver un poco extraño

— ¡Oh Yuuri! —exclamó su madre al entrar y verle ahí esperando—No pensé que llegarías antes que yo—rió nerviosa, Yuuri veía una especie de mancha en su pecho, parpadeo repetidamente pensando que era otra cosa pero eso seguía ahí

—Estaba un poco nervioso… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? —preguntó directamente, se estaba empezando a sentir mal, más que todo por el dolor de cabeza que no hacía más que aumentar

—Es sobre el dragón…

—Viktor, se llama Viktor—corrigió, no tenía idea de cuántas veces había dicho que tenía nombre

—Lo vendimos

— ¡¿QUÉ HICIERON QUÉ!? —su grito no fue normal, mirando entre asustado e impactado a su madre, la puerta de la oficina se abrió de nueva cuenta dejando entrar a tres personas más— ¿¡A QUIÉN!?

—Pues a mí ¿Quién más Katsuki? —Miro de forma recelosa a Jean que sonreía pedante—Un regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre, muy espectacular ¿A que si?

—Sería hermoso tener toda piel… Ya me imagino en un bolso, zapatos, blusas… podría hacerme un armario entero—festejaba Isabella sonriente

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de la parte de la piel, no se preocupe—aseguraba su padre asintiendo y frotándose las manos

—No pueden estar hablando enserio…—dijo aún aturdido para semejante noticia—Vender a Viktor… EL SOLO HECHO DE PENSARLO ES ESTÚPIDO

—Necesitamos el dinero Yuuri, no hay como negarlo—se excusaba su madre

— ¿Qué lo necesitan? —se sentía tan ridículamente ajeno a la familia en que creció que ya no podía siquiera incluirse—ustedes apenas están aquí, yo sí he visto todo el dinero que da el estado para mantener animales que ni siquiera están cuidando bien, porqué está todo acumulado en lugar de gastarlo para mejores cuidadores—se quejaba algo afectado por la migraña

—Que tanto importan un montón de bichos enfermos, si se mueren se murieron, qué más da—le restó importancia la chica viendo sus uñas y luego a Yuuri—¿Por qué tanto interés por mi nuevo bolso de piel? ¿Te gusta ese rollo, cerdito? —habló con mala intención

—Prefiero seres vivos honestos y que no me apuñalan por la espalda, gracias… Tanto que me da pena llamarte como la perra y zorra que eres

—¡Yuuri! —regañó su madre

—Mamá por dios… se supone que esperábamos a que sanara, no a venderlo al mejor postor

—Usa la cabeza Yuuri… ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando sanará? No lo íbamos a soltar, era obvio que iba a terminar de la misma manera. Además… ¿Qué provechos esperabas que sacáramos de él y de ti?

—¿De mí?

—No has hecho nada con tu vida más que ayudarnos a mantener vivo a ese animal

—Puedo mantenerme solo si quiero, volvía como un pobre iluso y ya estoy harto de la estupidez de to- gahnf…—se tapó la boca de repente

—Se mordió la lengua, pobrecito

—¿Yuuri? —preguntó su padre al verlo algo encorvado

No les respondió nada y salió corriendo del lugar, sin localizar por completo de donde provenía exactamente su dolor, si de la cabeza o la zona del coxis, llegando de milagro al recinto y cerrando con seguro desde dentro para luego dejarse caer gritando tan fuerte como el día anterior

—¿¡Qué te pasa!? —preguntó Viktor tomándole y cargándole hasta la pequeña cueva y no se escucharan tanto los gritos y jadeos del japonés. Nuevamente no tuvo ni oportunidad de responder, solo gritando hasta el punto de querer romperse las cuerdas vocales apretando a Viktor que casi se cae por el jalón, cayendo desmayado de un segundo a otro, resultaba un poco cómica toda la secuencia

Viktor pasó una mano por la parte de la espalda baja, sintiendo que ahora había algo saliendo de ahí y ver su mano llena de sangre. Miro a todos lados un poco frustrado, si tan solo no tuviera que ocultar su transformación, era imposible que no le fueran a ver raro por tener el cabello plateado si salía a buscar unas vendas

Acostó a Yuuri en el piso, notándolo sudado y respirando muy lento, debió suponer que el cambio tampoco se tomaría tanto tiempo, si tenía mucha suerte seria mañana al paso que iban, tomando en cuenta de lo mucho que Yuuri se estaba quejando del dolor de cabeza –que vendrían a ser los cuernos-

Comenzó a arrancar una a una escamas de su mano contraria al día anterior, no pensaba permitir que Yuuri se fuera a sentir mal por el dolor o pérdida de sangre si podía impedirlo, sus escamas volverían a crecer y el dolor era mínimo

 **…**

—Tienes que irte…

No se habían dicho nada desde que Yuuri despertó, solo unos 20 minutos de silencio sepulcral entre ambos frente a un pequeño fuego que Viktor hizo, eso hasta que finalmente Yuuri hablo, recostado del enorme dragón

—¿Irme a dónde? —pregunto un poco aturdido de aquella primeras palabras después del desmayo, la cola de Yuuri se movía de vez en cuando, como si el pelinegro estuviera intentando hacerlo sin necesidad de aquella estupidez de Viktor

—Sé que tu ala está curada, ya puedes volar, te vi ayer en la noche—Viktor miro a otro lado—Tienes que irte de aquí

—Aun no terminas de-

—No importa, te tienes que ir… Mi familia te vendió a Jean y él…

—Ellos no podrían herirme, sus armas no podrán hacerme daño—pasó su hocico por la mejilla de Yuuri que se apartó y le miró con el ceño fruncido

—¿¡Y qué pasa si traen algo más!? Ya me las arreglaré de alguna manera pero debes irte de aquí antes de que ellos intenten asesinarte para volverte un montón de ropa o bolsos bonitos

—No puedo abandonarte, dejarte aquí es sentenciar tu muerte también

—Eso que va a importar… Me importa que puedas volver de donde viniste, tienes amigos, familia… No lo sé, pero tienes una vida—intentaba convencerlo de forma desesperada

—Que quiero compartir contigo—le cortó y Yuuri apretó los labios—Eres mi Omega, yo soy tu Alfa… Si uno muere el otro también y fin de la discusión. Estaré aquí hasta que cambies y podamos irnos los dos juntos… ¿Por qué quieres irte conmigo, cierto? —la negativa era casi imposible pero la duda siempre existía por desgracia, Yuuri dio un beso en la punta del enorme hocico

—Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo… Pero qué pasa si mañana…

—Tú déjamelo a mí… **Duerme un poco más** —cerró los ojos relajándose hasta quedar dormido casi sin darse cuenta. Viktor suspiro y quedó mirando fijamente la puerta nada iba a pasar y de eso se aseguraría

* * *

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada nada—negó nervioso y sonriendo de la misma manera, escondiendo tras de sí y metiéndolo bajo su ropa un montón de cartuchos de pistolas de diferente calibre

—Ya… Hoy vendrán para sacrificar al dragón—aviso su madre—Esperemos que lo puedas calmar antes de que lleguen... ya sabes…

—Pues… no sé si va a estar calmado si los ve con pistolas—sonrió sarcástico tomando más cartuchos de forma silenciosa con la cola, le era más fácil manipular su cola que sus alas, que cosa más rara pero no era momento para eso

—Para algo estarás tú. No te lo tomes tan a pecho Yuuri, solo es un animal más, como Vicchan

—Como sea—dijo indiferente empezando a caminar lo más apuradamente disimulado que se pudiera. Por desgracia lo más lejano del recinto de Viktor era precisamente la armería, por lo cual su maratón se veía interrumpido a cada rato por gente que le repetía una y otra vez que esperaban que calmara al animal, muchos de ellos militares a juzgar por su vestimenta. Al llegar cerró la puerta y se sacó la chaqueta con el montón de cartuchos de diferentes armas—Allá afuera está repleto de militares

—No entiendo que son esas cosas que sigues trayendo, solo debemos romper el techo e irnos volando—dijo Viktor tomando unas balas en las manos—me recuerdan a los dientes de alguien que conozco…—comento soplando la montaña de balas y congelandolas, dejándolas inservibles

—Son balas Viktor, entre menos tengan mientras vuelas mejor—se limitó a decir—Deje casi vacío cada cajón… Debería ser suficiente para-

—KATSUKI YUURI—brinco del susto al escuchar aquel grito y el corazón literalmente se le paró al ver a un montón de militares entrando armados, por atrás logró distinguir vagamente a su madre, Jean e Isabella

—Pero y el dragón donde esta…—balbuceo Jean caminado hacia delante, Viktor comenzó a gruñirle, con su piel poniéndose morada—Qu-que—tartamudeo dando un par de pasos atrás al ver como lentamente Viktor comenzaba a cambiar

—Ahora no tengo porque pararme para matarte—sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Jalando a Yuuri y poniéndolo detrás suya hasta tomar su forma draconiana y rugirle a todos

—N-NO DIJERON QUE PODÍA HACER ESO—quisquillo uno de los militares asustado y apuntando a Viktor, queriendo salir huyendo

—¡Viktor solo-! ¡Gughj…! Vik... Viktor..

—¿Yuuri? —volteo a verlo

—¡DISPAREN DE UNA VEZ! —grito Jean y antes de que una sola bala les golpeara Viktor empezó a escupir hielo formando una gruesa cúpula a su alrededor y de Yuuri

—Gaaah! Uhmp….—de su cabeza comenzaron a salir un par de cuernos, llenos de sangre pero se notaban de un color ligeramente fucsia y traslúcido, la ropa se le comenzaba a romper y los lentes se le cayeron

—Porque tenía que ser justo ahora… No te puedo llevar en mi lomo si eres de mi tamaño—miraba todos lados desesperado, no podía interrumpirlo o irse con él así, necesitaba como mínimo estar en tierra firme para no morir. Una explosión le asusto y miro en dirección a esa parte, el hielo se había cuarteado mínimamente—Yuuri apúrate un poco

—N-no … pue-due-…le…—balbuceaba sin sentido con la piel poniéndose completamente negra, sus ojos con la pupila contraída en una franja. Sus alas estaban creciendo, volviéndose cada vez más largas al igual que su cola, múltiples de cuernos iguales a los que ocupaban su cabeza comenzaban a salir en su cola y espalda que dejó de lucir como la de un humano y pareciendo cada vez más un lomo

Poco a poco tomaba un tamaño que parecía intentar llegar a ser el mismo que el de Viktor, en su cara salió hocico y colmillos, algunos pequeños cuernos de color negro, sus manos cambiando a ser patas igual que sus pies con largas garras. Finalmente rugió tan fuerte como pudo, causando millones de grietas en el hielo que les rodeaba, miro a Viktor jadeando, echado en el suelo agotado

—Eres precioso—gorgoteo pegando su cabeza a la de Yuuri que gorgoteo en respuesta moviendo la cabeza de la misma manera, no era tan grande como Viktor, quizá metros menos alto y posiblemente un poco más corto—Me encantas

—Ya me lo has dicho… por favor no lo vuelvas a decir—pidió avergonzado, una explosión les sacó de su momento, miraron en la misma dirección

—¿Sabes cambiar?

—No

—Perfecto—dijo sarcástico—Súbete a mi lomo, no te sueltes de mi

—Pero cómo vas a volar así—otra explosión resonó, el hielo ya se estaba rompiendo—Tal vez si pueda

—No lo—el hielo terminó de romperse dejándolos completamente a la vista

—Yuu-Yuuri…—la mujer se tapó la boca viendo al negro animal, anda que al menos habían sacado la conclusión rápido

—Solo sigan disparando, qué importa si hay o no otro—ordenó Jean

Viktor tan solo camino como si nada pisando a varios como si tan solo fueran hormigas que no le molestaban en lo más mínimo. Tomo a Jean entre su hocico mientras este gritaba—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy haciendo esto—y cerro la boca con toda su fuerza y haciendo caer parte del cuerpo del canadiense al piso, el grito de Isabella le iba a dejar sordo por lo agudo que era, Yuuri retrocedió un poco espantado a decir verdad, podía ver la sangre y cuerpos mutilados pero ver como lo hacían le era entre nuevo y espeluznante. Algo le estaba haciendo una especie de molestia, como cuando pica un mosquito, al bajar la vista noto a los militares con armas de bajo calibre

Comenzó a mover las alas, tenía que ser un instinto ahora el volar ¿Qué no? Al alzarse un poco algo impactó en contra suya que le hizo rugir de dolor, Viktor volteo a ver que paso, notando a un humano con un arma muchísimo más grande y extraña que las demás, comenzó a escupir fuego para matarlos a todos y cerrar la entrada al mismo tiempo, una especie de fulgor paso en frente suyo y una explosión dio de lleno contra un enorme pilar de cristal que había en frente suya. Miro a Yuuri que estaba igual de impresionado

Aunque le costó logró congelar de forma exagerada toda la entrada y a los que ahí estaban, posiblemente a la mujer chillona y si lo hizo se daba por satisfecho al 100%. Acercándose a Yuuri para ver si estaba herido, encontrando apenas unos rasguños superficiales. El "nocturno" le asintió dando a entender que no pasaba nada, Viktor comenzó a elevarse y voló hasta el techo, rompiéndolo de una sola embestida contra él. Yuuri comenzó a elevarse poco a poco

—¡Yuuri! —volteo a ver quién le llamó, su madre estaba entre el hielo y cristal roto del suelo. Sinceramente se hubiera despedido de no ser porque la vio empezar a buscar un arma para dispararle. Miro hacia arriba y lo más rápido que en su torpe volar podía llegó hasta Viktor que le esperaba, al estar ambos a la misma altura el dragón morado comenzó a guiarle

Porque él ya simplemente no pertenecía a ese lugar en lo más mínimo por más tiempo que ahí había estado

* * *

Dentro de un rato subire una especie de extra que terminaria de concluir esto, no queria que quedara tan largo pero lo demás es necesario :v creanme *Lemon alert* uwu avisadas estan


	3. EXTRA: Novoye Semeystvo

**EXTRA: Novoye Semeystvo**

No le pregunten cómo llegaron a ese lugar, no lo tenía muy en claro, tan solo habían atravesado una nube gigante en el cielo y ¡Puuff! Una especie de tierra enorme y extensa se podía apreciar en toda su plenitud y belleza. Le recordaba mucho a los cuentos de hadas que había leído de pequeño por la gran cantidad de vegetación tan radiante y hermosa, distinguiendo apenas uno que otro animal moviéndose en ella, pequeñas casas por la altura, etc. Debido al cansancio tuvieron que bajar, para ser su primer vuelo había durado bastante y Viktor se lo felicitaba

—Este lugar… es hermoso…—dijo aun jadeando y viendo el panorama completamente maravillado

—Lo sé, no tiene comparación—afirmaba Viktor, le dio un ligero empujón con la cabeza—Vamos, hay que…

—¡Viktor! —El nombrado volteo al escuchar quién le llamó. Frente a ellos aterrizaron en total 5 dragones distintos, ninguno se parecía en lo más mínimo, Yuuri se puso tras Viktor completamente intimidado y algo mareado por la cantidad de olores que habían ahora—Donde coño…

—Es un placer verte Yuri—interrumpió al de color amarillo con naranja y marrón con alas de cuchillas o algo así, junto a él había uno de color negro con algunas franjas amarillas y blancas. El tercero era de color rojo con dorado, el otro de un tono azul celeste con algunos cuernos rojos y el último tenía tan solo unos cuantos cuernos en color rojo, el resto de su cuerpo era de color anaranjado—Antes de que digas nada, quiero presentarte a Yuuri—se apartó dejando al pobre Omega completamente a la vista

—Pero que lindo es~ Un dragón de cristal, tenía tiempo sin ver uno—el celeste con rojo sonaba como una mujer

—Parece asustado—comentó el oscuro en tono seco

—Y a este de donde lo sacaste. Estuviste perdido por más de 3 meses y vuelves con un… ¿¡LO MARCASTE!?

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri es mi omega—casi como si tuvieran el mismo pensamiento iban disminuyendo su tamaño, Yuuri no sabía si lo estaba logrando por tener la cola entre las patas o para poder esconderse tras Viktor y no morir

Efectivamente era una mujer de cabello en el mismo tono que sus escamas, Yuuri estaba examinando a cada uno con la mirada. El de rojo era un moreno bastante sonriente, el amarillo de cuernos rojos parecía bastante joven y pequeño de colmillos sobresalientes… pero su cabello le recordaba a Nugget; el negro con amarillo era un hombre súper serio apenas de su tamaño y por último el que tenía alas capaces de rebanarle el cuello –la cual parecía ser su intención- tenía pinta de ser un adolescente, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

—Es bastante lindo—comentó el de mechón rojo

—En verdad lo estamos asustando, mira nada mas como tiene las alas—rió suavemente el moreno—Me llamo Pichit, espero que nos llevemos muy bien Yuuri—se presentó acercándose con esa sonrisa que parecía permanente. Yuuri le asintió con la cara roja, sin entender qué quería decir en cuanto a sus alas

—Yo soy Mila, para lo que gustes —le guiño el ojo la pelirroja

—Me llamo Minami, llevemonos bien —sonrió radiante el muchacho nugget con salsa... Enserio, ¿Seria que tenía hambre?

—Aun no me dices de donde lo sacaste—Dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido -llamado Yuri al parecer-. No quería entrar en el tema de los olores, estaba un poco mareado por su nuevo olfato tan sensible

—No soy un objeto...—comentó bajito poniéndose tras Viktor, solo por precaución—... No me saco de ningun lado

—Estaba en el mundo humano y lo encontré... Es simplemente adorable, no pude evitarlo—admitió abrazándolo por completo— ¿O me lo vas a negar?

— ¿¡Era humano!? Viktor...—negaba suavemente con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos

—Anda, el _Vozdukh Drakon_ se trajo a su humano de ojos color cielo y cabello rubio, ambos están juntos ahora. No le veo nada de malo en que yo encontrara a mi noche de invierno—gorgoteo acariciando el cabello de Yuuri

—No lo digo por eso, es que... Solo olvidalo, no eres tan tonto para traer a alguien mal intencionado—suspiro derrotado—Me llamo Yuri ya que estamos, el es Otabek... es un poco callado pero no se lo tengas en cuenta

—Claro...—sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado de golpe, conocer a 5 personas en un solo día era un completo logro para el... No que estuviera cómodo con esto ya que estamos

Conversaciones entre Viktor y los otros 5 fluían sin ninguna dificultad. El peliplata contaba lo que había ocurrido y porqué había tardado tanto en volver. Mientras el se limitaba escuchar como hablaba, aun entre los fuertes y cariñosos brazos que no le soltaban ni un momento. Viktor al notar esto le sonrió.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a mostrarle a Yuuri donde viviremos—dijo dando a entender que se iba—Nos vemos mañana tal vez… Creo que aún está algo sorprendido por tantas cosas en un solo día

—Es lo más normal, dejar su familia y amigos atrás debió ser difícil—comentó Otabek y Yuuri rió tímidamente

—No tanto en realidad… no me llevaba muy bien con ellos…—dijo sin verle a la cara, estaba en verdad intimidado, más que todo por el olor tan extraño que tenía el muchacho

—Nos vemos otro día Yuuri, es un placer conocerte—Mila se acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, Pichit hizo lo mismo y Minami solo le estrechó la mano de la forma más efusiva que podía existir

—Hasta cuando Viktor te suelte—se despidió Yuri haciendo un gesto de mano, Otabek no dijo nada y se fueron como volvieron

—Eso fue… extraño…—dijo Yuuri un tanto incómodo

—Estuvo bastante bien, te recibieron hasta mejor de lo que espere—Viktor parecía en verdad contento por esto—súbete en mi lomo, vamos a donde vivo

— ¿Es una… casa? —pregunto curioso dejando a Viktor cambiar de forma y subiéndose de forma algo dificultosa hasta quedar sentado en la base del cuello

—Es una cueva con una casa dentro ¿Te sirve? —se burló y Yuuri se sonrojo por completo—Aquí es normal estar así, no siempre andamos con este tamaño, es un poco incómodo ¿Sabes?

—Realmente aun no me hago la idea de que esto esté pasando y no sea un sueño—admitió recostandose

—Solo es cuestión de costumbre, no intentes sentirte como si hubieras vivido así desde siempre, todo tiene su tiempo y yo esperaré hasta que te sientas cómodo para presentarte a más gente… Eres tímido, solo te pondrá más ansioso

—Lo siento

—No te disculpes, eres adorable siendo así. Después iremos con los Svet Drakon, así tendrás más tonos en tus escamas, cerca de donde vivo hay un lago, podríamos patinar ahí si quieres, jugar con Makkachin…

— ¿Makkachin?

—Mi perro

— ¿¡TIENES PERRO!?

—Si pero no pensé que fuera buena idea decirte por lo de Vicchan—Yuuri suspiro—Son muy parecidos a menos que le dé la gana de cambiar de forma…

Llegaron hasta el dichoso lugar, para Yuuri era precioso, una especie de cueva hecha de hielo mezclada con vegetación verde y viva, algunas mariposas revoloteaban por el lugar y se pararon tanto en su cabello como en la punta de sus alas, aun cuando se bajó del lomo de Viktor le seguían revoloteando.

—Parece que les gustas—sonrió Viktor y Yuuri seguía con la misma cara de incomodidad total— ¿Yuuri?

—Per-perdón… es que… esto es tan espectacular… no parece real o tan siquiera posible de pasarme a mi…—balbuceaba bajando la mirada. Viktor le alzó la cara con ambas manos, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que Yuuri intentaba retener

—Esto es menos de lo que te mereces Yuuri, no pienses que es algo imposible—le beso la mejilla. Algo le brinco en la espalda, al aparte un poco entre ellos estaba saltando un perro que a decir verdad parecía una versión grande Vicchan—¡Makkachin! —lo cargó como pudo y lo abrazo—Mira a tu nueva Mami—dijo pegándole a Yuuri, el perro comenzó a lamer la cara de Yuuri con gusto y el pelinegro rió acariciando la cabeza del animalito

Entraron en el lugar, Yuuri vio de soslayo que había una casa bastante grande dentro del lugar pero de por sí la cueva era gigante, igual de preciosa adentro como afuera, incluso había un pequeño prado lleno de flores, le daban ganas de tirarse ahí a dormir—Lánzate si quieres, es para dormir

Casi como si fuera un niño pequeño y sin tener muy claro como lo hizo, cambió de forma y empezó a revolverse en toda la extensión de plantas, emitiendo una especie de ronroneo satisfecho. Se quedó quieto al estar echado con las alas arriba, había una especie de calorcito que subía desde la parte inferior de su cuerpo, no tenía idea de por qué pero era un tanto extraño

—Yuuri~—Miró hacia arriba, tenía Viktor encima en su forma de dragón, aun se sentía minúsculo con él así— ¿Recuerdas que te dije de los omegas?

—Q-que se podían embarazar…—su voz salió más entrecortada de lo que pensó, en serio él estaba dando un calor muy extraño

—Y para esto empieza el celo ¿Verdad? —asintió levemente recordando aquella pequeña explicación, bastante escueta y no entendía a donde quería llegar pero los ronroneos iban en aumentos al sentir como Viktor se frotaba levemente contra su cuerpo—Pues estas teniendo tu primer celo Yuuri~ así que vamos por un segundo intento~—gorgoteo y Yuuri abrió los ojos captando que era lo que pasaba, tanto así que ahora se sentía mojado en una parte que ni sabía que tenía

— ¿Qué? Viktor espera un momen—y justo ese lugar que supuestamente no existía o siquiera sabía que tenía estaba siendo invadido, no sabía si había rugido, gritado, gemido, el problema en su mente ahora es que eso sentía demasiado bien. Comenzó a jadear y a apartar aún más la cola permitiéndole al dragón morado adentrarse aún más en el—Vik-Viktor…—gimió temblando

—Eres adorable Yuuri~—jadeo afianzándose más al suelo y embistiendo contra su Omega como hubiera querido hacer la primera vez –pero que por obvias razones no pudo del todo-. Mordió la base del cuello de Yuuri para mantenerlo quieto y seguirse moviendo a su gusto con el otro, dando fuertes y placenteros gemidos que inundaban la cueva. Menos mal que había metido a Makkachin en la casa

Siguió moviéndose con fuerza con Yuuri gimiendo su nombre a grito pelado como si nada. Finalmente se metió lo más profundo que pudo en Yuuri y se quedó quieto soltando su semilla dentro de la entrada de Yuuri, el nudo se formó y soltó a Yuuri que se dejó caer agotado y jadeando, fijándose que había una especie de pilar de cristal justo frente a él, al parecer lo había escupido sin querer al sentir a Viktor correrse

—Eso fue genial…—rió Viktor echándose sobre Yuuri

—Estoy… cansado… Pero si estuvo muy bien…—admitió en tono cansado. Viktor chocó su cabeza contra la de Yuuri—Te amo…

—Yo te amo Yuuri—gorgoteo contento de escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su Yuuri

No sabía que le hacía más feliz, sin dejar de estar solo o de tener a alguien tan perfecto como Yuuri junto a él, quién diría que algo que le hizo rabiar como nunca le condujo hasta su adorable Omega, el más bello que iba a ver jamás.

* * *

—Me tienes impresionado—volteo a ver quién hablo, encontrándose a Yuri llegando hasta el deslizándole por el hielo. Había estado patinando la coreografía que había hecho—Nunca creí que un humano pudiera hacerlo tan bien, me alegra que Viktor haya encontrado alguien como tú—admitió viendo a otro lado y cruzado de brazos

—Gra-gracias… eres… ¿Omega? —preguntó algo confuso, los olores aun no los sabía diferenciar, el rubio le miró chasqueando la lengua

—Sí. Supongo que Viktor te dijo porque cayó en el mundo humano

—Si pero no me dijo demasiado

—Me estaba defendiendo, aún no he tenido mi primer celo pero me querían marcar, eso no se puede hacer pero aquel idiota pretendía hacerlo y me llevaba acosando mucho tiempo. Viktor es como un hermano mayor y me defendió—explicó sentándose. Yuuri se sentó a su lado—Pensé que algo malo le había pasado…

—Entiendo que estuvieras preocupado por él… Tenía el ala rota

—Lo supuse, no soporta a los humanos… Por eso me impresionó que te trajera pero ya es obvio porque—resoplo moviéndose el cabello de la cara—Y ese traje…

—Me lo hicieron unas mujeres que fueron a la casa, fue un poco extraño—admitió recordando la euforia de aquella supuesta familia de dragonas, no tenía ni idea ni de cómo lo hicieron tan rápido, Viktor se las había presentado pero no recordaba sus nombres del todo eran como Luna, Ale… otros nombres un poco difíciles de pronunciar y que ahora no quería ni recordar

—Como Viktor fue a terminar de romperle cada hueso a Jean—Yuuri ni pregunto, quería pensar que solo era una terrible, horrible, espantosa casualidad que se llamara asi el bendito dragon, aunque también daba lugar a porque Viktor tenía tantas ganas de matar a Jean cuando supo el nombre—… ¿Quieres patinar conmigo? —preguntó en tono esperanzado, a saber porque pero a Yuuri esto le hizo mucha ilusión, el que alguien se le acercara a hablar y más aún quisiera patinar con él era…

—¡Claro!—sonrió radiante, Yuri se puso algo colorado por verle

— _Es lindo… Viktor escogió muy bien_ —pensó viendo de reojo el corazón de Yuuri, el corazón acristalado y radiante demostraba que era lo que Viktor había estado esperando, encontrando. Se levantó y su ropa negra cambio a ser un traje blanco con plateado, Yuuri seguía sorprendido de ver este cambio—Te advierto que soy muy bueno—sonrió pedante y juguetón. Yuuri se relamió el labio

—Y yo también—le siguió el juego sonriente. Comenzaron a patinar los dos, combinando una especie de monocromía que hacía relucir la belleza de ambos Omegas. Yuuri se detuvo al momento de seguir que le agarraban de la cintura, Viktor le tomó y le inclinó sonriéndole

Por su lado junto a Yuri estaba Otabek con una apariencia de auténtico príncipe. Volvió su vista a Viktor y le dio un besito en los labios sonriendo, cambiando su ropa una azul que se parecía enormemente a la que Viktor estaba usando, hecha exactamente para ser juego con la de su Alfa

—Si podré acostumbrarme rápido—afirmó con sonrisa enamoradiza, confirmándose a sí mismo que había decidido bien en amar al peli plata que le miraba como su grande adoración. Minami llegó a patinar también, Pichit se sentó para ver a los que lo hacían al igual que Mila, para disfrutar el espectáculo pero Yuuri no se preocupaba por la miradas sobre él y Viktor

 _Solo se iba a preocupar de ser feliz junto a él_

 **FIN**


End file.
